H P Love is all You Need
by udderpd
Summary: COMPLETED. A week before his 16th Birthday Harry gets a letter that turns his life on its head. Fluff with substance, lots of WAFF and FLUFF with positivly no ANGST. Ships HPHGGW with mention of RWLL Later maybe PPPPSBDG Guaranteed no Pansy in the P's.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**AUTHORS PROMISE: **I would like to think of this as slush with substance, nothing untoward will happen to Harry or his friends and the worst problem I envision him encountering is having to decide which girl to kiss first. If you don't like stories full of WAFF and FLUFF do not read this one, I am known to write happy Harry and this story will be no exception.

**H.P.LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED.**

**CHAPTER 1: - STRANGE BEHAVIOUR. **

Not everybody can say that on date 'X' my life just stood on its head but in Harry Potter's case it all began on Tuesday the 23rd of July 1996, which was just about a week before his sixteenth birthday.

The Hogwarts letter with results for his OWLS had arrived a couple of hours ago. Also in the envelope was a by subject book list and homework allocated by subject, another page gave the instructions about the timing and accepting the NEWT courses.

This had not changed his life.

He had been sitting reading them for the third time, somehow he had won seventeen and he was contemplating which of his friends to tell first when another school owl arrived with a letter addressed in Hermione's neat script. Unlike the first one this owl had obviously been told to wait for a reply because it made absolutely no attempt to depart after he had removed the letter it had been carrying. So having accepted a couple of owl treats it took a small drink of water from Hedwig's dish then it tucked its head under its wing and had gone to sleep.

He figured that he had better read Hermione's letter.

This did change his life.

_My Dearest Harry, _

_How are you I really hope that you were not fibbing to me when you told me in your last letter that you were sleeping well and had begun to accept that Sirius's was really gone? _

_I received my OWL results today, I received twenty-one how many did you get? _

_I had started writing this before the results came because I would like to ask you a favour. Of course you know that Ron has gone off with Luna hunting some Pink Spotted Flobberworms or something equally revolting in the Pyrenees Mountains (yuk). Not the Pyrenees Mountains yuk, but Pink Spotted Flobberworms definitely a major Yuk! _

_Sorry back to the subject, I am certain that I told you that Ginny was coming to stay here for a while, well she has been here for the last two days. _

_So now my parents have decided to go away to a conference for three days from Friday noon and they have suggested (well really I suggested it and after much badgering they agreed) that you come here to keep us company while they are away. They said that we could all go away on holiday shortly after they return also you could stay here for the rest of the summer and I'd really love you to come. _

_I am waffling, phone or write your answer quickly and if it is yes we will pick you up at midday tomorrow. _

_Lots of love_

_Hermione_

_P.S. my phone number is 01202 37751. Please, please, please say yes. Love H._

He reread parts of the letter three times, 'My _Dearest_ Harry,' 'I'd really _love_ you to come,' '_Lots of Love_,' 'please say yes _Love_ H' he knew that he fancied her but he also fancied Ginny. He was fairly certain that Ginny had fancied him for ages but did Hermione also fancy him? Only one quick reference to her OWL results, she must be sickening for something.  
Why could his life never be simple?  
Well there's one fairly certain way to find out he thought, so he put Hermione's letter into his pocket and found some change for the phone then he went down stairs to speak to his aunt. She was in the kitchen polishing the deep fat fryer inside and out, again, you could already see your face in it but she seemed to be enjoying herself doing it, so he explained what he had been asked in the letter then he waited for an answer. 

"And you can stay with these people so you and those awful individuals from Kings Cross Station will not bother us for the rest of the summer?" his aunt asked.

"Yes, that's what she said."

"Alright you may go and you can use the telephone to tell her so before she changes her mind, but don't be on the phone too long."

He went to the phone in the hall and dialled Hermione's number, her mother answered, "Good morning 37751 can I help you?"

"Good morning Mrs Granger, this is Harry may I speak with Hermione please?"

"Oh good morning Harry. HERMIONE! It's Harry."

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, bang, "How many time do I have to tell you not to jump the last six stairs." Mrs Granger scolded.

"Sorry mum, can he come?" Hermione grabbed the phone before her mother could answer, "Hello Harry can you come?" Hermione appeared to be just a trifle excited.

Harry tried for the saddest voice he could manage, "Oh Hermione I so wanted to come so badly but when I asked my aunt she said that I could."

She was puzzled, "Was that last word could?"

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, "Yes, the answer is yes."

"Wheeeeeeee! HE CAN COME. You can really come? We will pick you up tomorrow at midday. Ok?"

"Yes I will see you tomorrow at noon and congratulations on your OWLS."

"Owls? What owls. Oh those OWLS. I'm sorry Harry I should have asked how did you do?" she sounded contrite.

"Not too good I'm afraid. Only seventeen."

"But Harry seventeen that's marvellous, look your aunt will be after you in a minute darling so I will go now, see you tomorrow."

Click "Bye." Harry wasn't sure whether she heard him say bye but she didn't appear to be listening anyway. He wandered back upstairs to his room. First the letter, then she wasn't obsessed with OWLs and now did Hermione just call him darling?

Somehow the school owl must have known that he had answered Hermione's letter because by the time he arrived back in his bedroom it had gone, he assumed it was on its way back to Hogwarts.

He was in a bit of a bewildered daze and just sort of drifted through the rest of the day and the next morning seemed to sort of disappear without him really being involved in the world or it. He was however packed and ready, so by eleven thirty he was sat on his trunk in the hall, he had cleaned Hedwig's cage and it was beside him and he had sent his Snowy Owl on ahead and told it to go to Hermione's house and wait for him there.

At twenty to twelve there was a knock on the door and Harry rushed to open it, ultimate disappointment, it was the milkman who wanted paying so he called his aunt and went and sat dejectedly back on his trunk.

Again at ten to twelve there was another knock on the door, when he opened it he was engulfed in cuddles from curly chestnut and straight copper gold haired girls. When they broke apart, which he had been in no particular hurry to do, they helped him move his trunk and things to the back of the Range Rover Vogue where Mr Granger was waiting to help him load it into the boot.

When he reached the car Harry shook hands with Mr Granger who said very quietly, "Be careful with those two while we are away, I believe that they are going to carry out some kind of a experiment with you as the guinea pig."

Harry had finished loading his things and Mr Granger shut the rear door, he looked up to see both girls holding one door open either side of the car so he hesitated and Ginny said, "Don't look so worried it's not a test, you can get in whichever side you prefer but we have decided that you are going to sit in the middle."

Ginny had explained so he used her door and sat in the middle and they waited while he put his seat belt on, the girls were both smiling pleasantly at him.

Then they both sat very close to him and Hermione said, "We are not putting seat belts on so you will have to keep us safe." She drew his left arm around her and snuggled in close to him but what was starting to perplex him was that Ginny, sitting the other side of him had done exactly the same thing with his right arm.

Mr Granger had only driven a few miles and they were nearing a main road when Hermione's mother said, "Is there anything you need to do before we go away Harry?"

"Well really I could do with going to Gringotts," he answered, "I would like to buy some clothes and things but I need to get some money from the bank first."

So they turned towards London and Mrs Granger said, "Alright we will stop for some lunch on the way to Diagon Alley, is there anywhere you would particularly like to eat?"

"I know that I grew up in the Muggle world Mrs Granger," he said in quite matter of fact tone, "but anything much more than two miles from Privet Drive and I am lost."

He felt the girls cuddle in tighter to him and Hermione's mum seemed to bristle as she said, "You will know a lot more by the end of this summer I promise you. So Hermione where should we eat?"

"Do you fancy a 'Pizza Hut'," she said, "I very much doubt that either of our guests have had anything like that before and they should enjoy it."

It was only ten minutes later when they pulled into the car park of a 'Pizza Hut' and they went into the restaurant.

Trying to concentrate on a strange menu is very difficult when two lovely girls are playing footsie with you. Eventually the problem was solved by Mr Granger ordering a couple of large assorted platters for starters and four different large Pizzas for them to share.

Having eaten about a third of the food Harry was now reading the Desert menu with the girls unnoticed Hermione looked meaningfully at her mum and asked, "Have they been starving you again Harry?"

"Not really," he answered, "it's just that Dudley has been put on a diet by his school again and we all suffer. Well I think that Uncle Vernon stuffs himself at work and he never seems to mind working weekends when its Dudley diet time."

"What would you like off the desert menu Harry?" Mrs Granger asked him kindly.

"I don't really recognise anything," he said, "what would I like Hermione?"

'_Me'_ she hoped but without hesitation she said, "Sticky Toffee Pudding with custard."

"Will I like it?" Harry asked.

"Definitely!" answered the three Grangers in unison.

"Would I like it?" asked Ginny tentatively.

"You probably would," Hermione answered, "I love it, but just think treacle tart times two. A zillion calories."

"Sounds great to me," Ginny said, "but I think that I will give it a miss. Harry is going to need it though."

As he was eating his desert he asked, "It is quite obvious that you two are up to something, would it be to much to ask that I be let in on the secret, because I appear to be in the middle of it?"

"Should we tell him?" asked Hermione.

"I think that we should," Ginny said, "but you actually tell him because you will explain it much better than I could."

"Well," Hermione said, "as you know already, Ginny and I are good friends and we both know that we both like you rather a lot." Both girls were blushing furiously. "We are also quite certain that you like both of us, quite a lot as well. So we thought that we would put you in the position of being able to get to know both of us really well, then you can choose."

"But what if I still can't choose?" he asked.

Hermione's parents were smiling and Ginny said, "We never thought of that."

"We will solve that problem if we come to it." Hermione added.

Harry had finished eating so Mr Granger paid and they climbed back into the car with Harry, rather full and very content in the middle of the back seat once more.

The rest of the trip to the Leaky Cauldron was uneventful, Mr Granger managed to find a space in a car park about a quarter of a mile from the wizard's pub and they walked from there to the Leaky Cauldron. Not stopping they went straight through the bar and out into Diagon Alley and walked as far as Florien Fortescue's ice-cream parlour where Harry had anticipated the others would wait for him.

"I have never been down to a Gringotts vault before," Hermione said smiling at him, "may I come with you please to see what it is like?"

"Of course you can," he answered.

"We've never been down to a Gringotts vault either," Mrs Granger said with a slight pout.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if they allow Muggles down there Mrs Granger." Harry said, but seeing the look of disappointment on her face added, "I will make sure to ask in the bank and if you are allowed I will take you next time I go Mrs Granger."

She brightened up and said, "You and Ginny had better stop calling us Mr and Mrs Granger it's too formal if you are going to stay with us for a while, my name is Jane and my husband's name is Matt you should call us that. So hurry back."

"Don't you want to come as well Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I have been down there enough times thank you Harry," she answered with a slight smirk, "I'll just settle for an ice-cream."

Harry took his moneybag out of his pocket and put five Galleons on the table, "My treat," he said and then he was off with Hermione.

As they were walking to the bank Hermione interlocked her fingers with his as she held his hand and she was walking very close to him and she said quietly, "Do you know that I have never really kissed a boy Harry? Would you like to cure that?"

"What here!" he blanched, after a few seconds he added, "And what about Viktor?"

"No not here silly," she said squeezing his hand and pushing him playfully with her shoulder, "when we're somewhere quiet and Viktor did try to kiss me but I wouldn't let him but I just enjoy teasing Ron about that."

Having reached the bank they climbed the white marble steps and passed through the massive doors then they went to the first available Goblin.

"I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault please." Harry asked the surly Goblin and handing over his key.

The Goblin checked the key then checked in his ledger and said, "Certainly Mr Potter."

"Hermione is a Muggle born witch," Harry said, "but would her parents be allowed down to the vaults?"

"As long as they're with someone who has money down there," he answered, "anybody can go down." Then he called another goblin to take them down to the vaults.

Soon they had moved out of the main banking hall into the small dimly lit corridor that lead to the trolleys, Hermione moved very close to him again but they couldn't slow down they had to keep up with the goblin who was leading them.

Harry climbed into the trolley first and Hermione made absolutely certain that she finished up in his arms as he helped her in beside him. Then they sat gazing into each other's eyes all the way to his vault and it was quite a surprise when the Gringotts goblin called them back to reality.

Climbing out of the trolley Harry gave the goblin his vault key so that he could open the vault and when he had done this the goblin went and sat, quite disinterested, back in the trolley to wait for them.

As they had entered Harry's vault Hermione realised that she had never seen so much money in one place before, but it was all forgotten when he had taken her in his arms and then he kissed her.

Her body exploded, her stomach had filled with butterflies then it had gone floating over fields of daisies, how did she know that because her head had soared off into fluffy white clouds. Worst of all her knees had departed to places never before heard of and she vaguely hoped that they would come back soon she might need them if he let go of her sometime in the hopefully distant future.

She could tell that the kiss had affected him in very much the same way as it had affected her, then she murmured, "Woweee, don't let go or I will fall down."

"I can't let go or I will fall down with you, that was great," he said.

"Can you stand yet we have a goblin waiting for us?" she said.

It took them a minute or two but they eventually managed to stand unaided and he asked, "Can we do that again real soon?"

"You try stopping me!" She answered and they both had big goofy smiles.

"Good." Harry said, "Now do you think that a couple of thousand pounds will be enough for clothes?"

He had put some loose coins into his usual moneybag but he was putting five complete columns of Galleons into another bag that he had taken from a pile in the corner.

"It should be plenty," she said, "I have never seen so much money in one place before, how much is in here?"

Hermione looked shocked at herself for having asked such a question but Harry grinned at her and said, "Do you know, I really have no idea, we should ask on the way out."

The goblin came to lock Harry's vault and returned his key as they were clambering back into the trolley, on the way back up they were practically sitting on top of each other but they did not kiss again.

Back in the banking hall they waited a short while in a queue and when they reached the front Harry exchanged four of the five hundred Galleons for two thousand and twelve Muggle pounds. Then he handed over his key and asked, "How much money do I have?"

The goblin looked at Harry and checked the key then he tapped his ledger with it and opened the ledger. The goblin almost smiled and said, "I am only at liberty to discuss the financial status of this account with you sir."

"What other accounts do I have?" Harry asked.

"There is the Black Bequest which is currently being handled by Mr McMahon the solicitor," the goblin said, "this will be handed over to you within the next week and of course there is the 'Potter Trust', that you will take control of when you come of age at seventeen, Professor Dumbledore is the trustee of that. However in this account you only have one million two hundred and ninety seven thousand five hundred and fifty four Galleons, less what ever you have taken today."

"Thank you," said Harry in a squeaky sort of voice and they wandered away.

"You pair look like you've seen a ghost, what on earth is the matter?" Jane asked after they had flopped into chairs outside the ice cream parlour.

"Nothing," Harry squeaked again and he nodded at Hermione.

"Well," Hermione's voice was shaky as she was none to composed herself, "in Harry's vault I, very rudely, asked how much money was in there, because I had never seen so much money in one place before. Harry admitted that he had no idea but he would ask on the way out, so when we had changed the Galleons to Pounds he asked and the goblin said 'in this account you **only** have well about six and a half million pounds'. He also has another two accounts one he receives in a few days the other in about a year, but the bank isn't allowed to tell us about those yet. Oh and Harry did ask and you are allowed to go down to the vaults if you still want to and we happen to know some very nice ghosts."

Of all the things they expected they never thought that Ginny would say, "So have you two kissed yet?" 

Suddenly they both had goofy expressions again and they nodded.

"Come on you three," Matt said, "we haven't got all day."

The conversation was delayed while they went through the Leakey Cauldron, then to the car, then getting out of central London traffic, now they were cruising down the M3 motorway which, being mid afternoon, was relatively quiet.

"Was the kiss good?" Ginny asked miserably.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and both shook their heads then said at the same time, "It was great."

"Oh no," sighed Ginny this time sounding totally dejected.

"What's the matter," said Harry, pulling her closer.

'_There's hope,'_ Ginny thought. Then she said, "Well I wanted you not to like it so that I stood a chance."

"Well it was your idea that I should go first because I have never kissed a boy before," Jane was shocked that her daughter was nearly seventeen and had never kissed a boy before today, "you know me though I looked up everything I could find on the subject. When it came down to it all my reading was a complete waste of time, my knees went one way, my head another and my stomach floated off over the fields because it was full of butterflies. So much for books."

By way of light relief Harry said, "I had never kissed a girl before either."

There was a stunned silence for about a minute and a half then both girls said, "What about Cho."

"She kissed me," he said quietly, "I never ever said that I had kissed her back."

There was another silence broken by Hermione alone this time, "He never did you know, I never thought of it before but it's true. You never once said that you kissed her, only that it was wet." Hermione was grinning, "If you never ever kissed her back, then that is probably why you and she never worked out. I cannot honestly say that I am terribly unhappy about that. The only reason I have never kissed a boy before was that you are the only boy I ever really wanted to kiss and I wasn't going to settle for anyone else."

"Sort of me neither," added Ginny with a small smile of her own, "I've let a couple of boys kiss me, to try to get my mind off Harry, heck its been stuck on him since I was blinking ten years old. It never worked though, I always kept wishing it was him doing the kissing, so I don't think that I have ever kissed a boy back either."

It went quiet the conversation had finished and they dozed off, Jane woke them just before they arrived at Hermione's home, which Harry thought looked rather large but friendly. The house stood on its own well away from any other houses, in fact Harry couldn't see another house in any direction, Matt and Harry took his things out of the back of the car and into the house then straight up stairs.

Jane had decided that it was time to feed Harry again so they had to come straight back down stairs leaving Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage on the landing.

Hermione knew Harry well enough so had previously told her mum that he was very partial to Bacon Sandwiches and as everyone else liked them as well that was what her mum was making, the HP sauce had been placed directly in front of Harry's seat. Harry gave good accounting of himself with the Bacon Butties however he did not appear to be quite so ravenous as he had been at lunchtime, much to everyone's relief.

**Authors Note**, there you have the first chapterI hope that you like it if you do please tell me and if you don't please tell me why. So **PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes**. I trust that you approve of the new posting day Mondays, let's see how it works, it sort of divides the week in half with Thursdays being the posting day for, 'HP and the New Neighbours' my other current story.

In response to several questions a 'buttie' is a sandwich so a bacon buttie is a bacon sandwich and HP sauce is a tangy brown sauce that is delightful on bacon butties and lots of other things.

**Chapter 02. Revelations. **

After tea Harry went upstairs with the two girls to move his trunk and to put his things away in whichever room was to be his, Hermione said, "That is my parents room," pointing at a door, "and this is my room." She opened the door to her own room to show him inside but the first thing he saw was Crookshanks, her half Kneazle who came and rubbed against his legs, so he picked him up and started tickling his ears. Hedwig hooted softly at him from a perch inside the window, so he put the half cat down then went over and started stroking his owl.

The room was large and white offset with pale pink and pale blue, there were twin beds and from the scattered clothing it was obvious that Ginny was sharing Hermione's room with her. The four tall bookcases were crammed full of books and one wall was all mirrors behind which Harry assumed were wardrobes. There were two desks with chairs one for writing and the other held a computer and a Stereo unit, there were also two comfy chairs for sitting and reading but these were facing a television with Video player on a wall stand.

"Let me show you your room." Hermione said excitedly.

She took his hand and led him straight across the landing into another very large bedroom that was predominantly white with red, it had a King size bed, a desk, a small empty bookcase, three comfy chairs facing a television and video player, again one wall was full of mirrors.

Hermione went to the end nearest the door and opened the mirror door revealing a shower room then she said, "The rest is for clothes, I hope you like it?"

"Like it," he answered, "I love it, but it is much to good for me I don't need all this."

"But you deserve it and so you are having it," it was Hermione's mum from the doorway, "a summer of abuse and neglect will not be on the agenda this year. I have never had a son so I intend spoiling you rotten." Harry had started tearing up so Jane came and cuddled him then continued, "You obviously don't need for money but you do need loving and I am sure that between the three of us we will give you all we can this summer."

The other two came and joined in with a communal hug of Harry, through his happy tears Harry said, "Thank you, thank you all for being so nice to me."

"Now," Jane said, in a voice that reminded him of Hermione's 'I'm in charge,' voice, "I believe that Ginny needs to show you something in the garden, Hermione and I will put your things away in your room for you."

Harry didn't notice Hermione glower at her mother.

Ginny laced her fingers with Harry's then led him downstairs, out through the conservatory and into the rather large garden, they had ambled past the swimming pool to the far end without saying a word. When the pair of them reached the centre of a spinney Ginny moved in front of him stopping him continuing then she let go of his hand and linked her fingers at the back of his neck, they stood looking into each other's eyes.

He rested his hands gently on her hips and they slowly moved together, when they kissed it was totally unlike kissing Hermione but at the same time it was exactly the same. It was like being in a fireworks factory and all of the fireworks were being let off at the same time, when they broke apart they both flopped down on the grass with a bump.

"What was that?" he said huskily.

It took over half a minute but eventually Ginny answered in a small voice, "Well you know that earlier I said that I didn't think that I had ever wanted to kiss a boy back before. Well I just found out what happens when I want to and I like it."

He stood slowly then helped her up and resolutely he said, "We need to talk to Hermione now."

When they were back in sight of the house they could see Hermione and her mother sitting in the conservatory and as they approached them they could see that Hermione did not look happy.

Ginny stayed by the door but he went and stood in front of Hermione and asked, "What's the matter darling?"

'_Darling is there Hope?'_ Her eyes shot open wide and she said, "I thought that Ginny and I were planning something, but it appears that our mothers have been planning behind our back and she won't talk to me about it."

He put out his hands and drew her up and then he kissed her. Instant paradise no knees butterflies floating head the works, possibly even better than the first time, as they separated he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you." He sat her back down at one end of the rattan sofa she had been sitting in the middle of. She was in heaven.

Harry turned to Ginny who was nearly in tears by the door and put out his hands, she ran into his arms and they kissed. A munitions works, definitely, this time an exploding munitions factory. Harry looked into her eyes as their lips broke apart and he said, "I love you." Then he sat her in paradise at the other end of the sofa and sat in the middle, he put out his arms for both the girls to cuddle into him exactly the same way as they had done in the car.

Harry said, "Remember what Hermione said at lunchtime, 'we will solve that problem if we come to it,' well we have come to it and I believe that your mum has some explaining to do now."

Jane was smiling and she said, "It is quite a long story so bear with me.

While Matt and I were at Kings Cross Station waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive, he started talking to Arthur so I began to chat with Molly and I happened to mention to her that Hermione had been in love with Harry Potter practically ever since she had met him. Then she told me that Ginny had been in love with Harry ever since she set eyes on him, when she was ten years old and being the mothers' of two girls that were both in love with the same boy we decided that we really had something in common to talk about.

It did not take long for us to concoct this plan, first it required getting rid of Ron so when Luna hinted that she would like Ron to come with her and her father to Andorra for three weeks. Molly encouraged her and I believe that she even implied to her that Ron had fancied her for ages but that he was too shy to do anything about it." The three of them were now giggling but Jane carried on, "Luna didn't need any more encouragement and I don't think that Ron knew quite what hit him. What Molly said was 'we may all think that she is 'a bit out to lunch' but when it comes down to essentials she is all there'.

Now back to you three.

Obviously I had never seen the three of you together but Molly who had, told me that she thought that Harry was in love with the pair of you but that something needed to be done to confirm and if so encourage it. That's when we decided that the pattern of Harry's summer needed changing radically and that Harry had to come here for most of the holiday period. But to make it fair Ginny had to be here with Hermione, both you girls seem to think that the Harry bit was not too difficult to arrange, little do you know what Molly and I went through.

Ron was going away on Monday so it wasn't too suspicious when Ginny came here on Sunday, we had planned to invite you Harry on Tuesday for Wednesday and it just so happened that the OWL results came in the middle of it all. Also we had to arrange other things with the people who guard you Harry but in the end we even received your Headmasters blessing for the enterprise, he has rather an infectious chuckle.

I believe I should now hand this back over to Harry."

He turned to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek and then he said, "Goodnight Darling." Straight away he turned to Hermione and did exactly the same thing, then he sat back waiting.

Both of the girls looked dumbfounded and it took about thirty seconds before they reacted, "What do you mean?" they asked in harmony.

He answered, "Your mothers might have given you a bigger pudding bowl than you thought you were stirring, but the main ingredients are still the same, you two and me. I am extremely happy being sat in-between the two loveliest girls on the planet, so the pudding has not turned out exactly as you expected and I believe that your mothers had a pretty good idea that something like this would happen.

Isn't that one of the things that mothers are supposed to be good at?

I will certainly not be satisfied unless you two are happy and I will be perfectly content to go along with any reasonable suggestion the pair of you make. So as I said off you go, up to bed, no one is going to stop you talking until you reach some kind of a consensus that doesn't include tossing a coin or wands at dawn."

Looking quite sheepish the girls both kissed him lightly on the lips then told him that they loved him and goodnight but as they reached the door Jane stopped them and said, "Think about this while you are getting undressed. Will either of you be very unhappy seeing Harry kissing the other provided you know that he loves you just as much and will soon be kissing you as well?"

Then as the girls disappeared off to bed, Jane asked, "Would you like a snack before you go up Harry?"

x-x

The following morning Matt had to go to the Grangers dental surgery for a couple of hours to wind things up, they were taking an extra day off before their weekend away and so Harry was alone with Jane at the breakfast table when the girls came down.

They sat either side of him and Hermione gave him a loving kiss then said, "Good morning darling."

Ginny was next to kiss him and she said, "Morning angel."

"I guess that you have sorted it out then," Harry said, "so what have you decided?"

"We have decided that we will share you." Ginny said.

"The thought of anything else was totally, well unthinkable," Hermione added, "and in the end it only took us about ten minutes."

Harry had just finished buttering a piece of toast and was spreading Marmite on it and he said, "Well I have a few rules of my own. Most important I never ever want to hear anything like you owe me two kisses because she has had more than me, from either of you."

Jane smiled but both of the girls thought for a minute and agreed, then he continued, "We need to be reasonably discreet in public, I don't want Voldemort making either or both of you into targets."

This was such an intrinsic part of their lives already that they agreed to this instantly, "and for the moment lastly, we will all remain virgins until we marry."

Jane was quite surprised at this and there was a stunned silence at this last rule, eventually in a small voice Ginny asked, "Why?"

"Because Hermione is already sixteen and will be seventeen in a few weeks but you won't be sixteen until August next year," he answered, "and for Hermione and I to be doing something as serious as that for almost a year without you would just not be fair to you."

Both of the girls kissed him and Jane was now only mildly surprised, both Molly and Hermione had told her what Harry was like but this was the first time she had seen it in action and she asked, "Molly said that she thinks that you will be allowed to marry both of them?"

"I believe that I will be able to," Harry answered, "I am fairly certain that there is a law that states that if someone in the wizard world has over ten million Galleons they can take another partner, at one time I heard Malfoy bragging about it."

A very regal owl arrived and perched on Harry's shoulder while he removed the letter from its leg, the bird did not hurry because the girls were both feeding it bacon scraps off their plates.

Eventually the owl left and Harry continued, "I will ask the Headmaster about the marriage rule when I see him and also about the 'Potter Trust' and whether I will become rich enough. But I will probably wait until after Sirius's 'Will' has been read, that might cure the money bit on its own."

He had opened and read the letter; he went quiet and passed it to Hermione and asked her to read out to the others.

She took the high quality piece of parchment and said, "The words, **McMahon, Blaine, Zebrine and Knott. Solicitors to the Wizard World (Muggle business can be undertaken.)** are inscribed, in big letters across the top. The letter reads, Mr. Harry James Potter is requested to attend the above offices on the thirtieth of July nineteen ninety six, at ten a.m. on the occasion of the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Mr Sirius Black."

"That's next Tuesday morning," said Jane, "will anybody go with you?"

"I expect to hear from Dumb…" There was a swirl of red and gold as Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix appeared, he dropped a note in front of Jane, the beautiful messenger then settled on Harry's shoulder and started singing softly as Harry started tickling his friend.

Jane was very surprised but she picked up the note and read it out, "It just says, 'May I visit?' no name."

"It's from Dumbledore," said Hermione, "yes he can visit." She said to Fawkes.

There was a small pop from the hall and the Headmaster's voice came "Good morning everybody," as he walked into the kitchen where they were all sitting. They all stood and Jane offered him her hand that he took and kissed then he sat beside her and said, "I have come first to tell you about wizard's Wills."

As they were all making themselves comfortable again so Jane poured the Headmaster a cup of tea and after taking a sip he continued, "A wizards Will is not a fixed entity until it is read, up until that time it takes into account the intent of the deceased and the circumstances of the beneficiaries. Let me try to make that clearer.

Harry is currently quite well off and when he takes control of the Potter Trust he will become extremely rich, under the terms of Sirius's Will he is the major beneficiary and will receive a considerable amount of money and property, however it is not really significant to him exactly how much he receives. Molly and Arthur were to receive a fixed sum of money for what they have done for Harry's welfare, but now you have undertaken to do the same thing for him as well so you will also receive the same amount from the estate.

Harry doesn't need it so you will get it and his Godfathers intent is satisfied.

Similarly he left a sum of money to a girl called Cho Chang, as Harry's girlfriend," both the girls bristled, "she will not get it, these young ladies will receive that amount each." Ginny and Hermione both appeared to be quite happy about this.

If Ms Chang had been from a poor family then it is quite likely that she would have received her money as well as these two. So the answer to your question is yes, I will come next Tuesday morning at quarter to ten and we shall all travel to the solicitors together by Portkey.

I must do something before I forget." Dumbledore stood and moved to what must have been the centre of the house then cast a series of charms, "That will allow you to practice magic without it being detected by the Ministry. Now I believe you have other questions Harry?"

"Is it true sir," he asked, "that a wizard may take more than one wife?"

"It certainly is Harry," he answered, "for every ten million galleons or part thereof a witch or wizard has, they may take a partner and this is strictly cash, not property, the bank does not have to be Gringotts however. I will answer the other question before you ask it, yes by next Tuesday lunchtime although you will not be old enough you will be rich enough to take at least two wives, did I answer it?"

"Yes thank you sir and what did you mean by not old enough?" Harry asked.

"It will be the day before your sixteenth birthday and wizards are not allowed to marry until they are seventeen, however witches may marry when they are sixteen. Just one more word of advice before I go, don't make any plans about where you are going on holiday until Tuesday afternoon. Good day to you all, Fawkes." The Phoenix took off from Harry's shoulder and the Headmaster took its tale then he disappeared with it.

"Where did he go?" asked Jane.

"I don't suppose that you know Jane but that was a Phoenix," Jane was wide eyed and Harry continued, "so the Headmaster is probably in his office by now, they are truly the most magical and wonderful birds also you are possibly the only living Muggle who has ever seen one."

"I am honoured that he should trust me enough to let me see it." As Jane finished what she was saying Matt arrived.

But Harry concluded, "If he trusts you with me and he trusts you with that, I believe that he would trust you with just about anything."

Matt said, "I thought that you would all be ready to go shopping by now and who's doing all the trusting with what?"

"If you had spent part of your morning with a Phoenix," Jane said dreamily, "and their Headmaster, explaining to you about how wizards Wills work, you might be running a trifle late as well."

So they all moved from the table and Hermione rinsed the dirty things for her mum to stack into the dishwasher, then they were soon all dressed ready to go shopping.

When they were in the car heading towards the shopping centre in Bournemouth, "Ginny speculated, "How much do you think we will all get?"

Matt was puzzled, "Get from where Ginny?"

"Oh, you don't know do you dear," Jane said, "it appears that we are going to receive a bequest from Harry's Godfather's Will and I will try to explain how and why later. But Ginny was speculating as to the amount, what do you think Harry."

"It is very difficult to guess," he answered, "but the principal sum must be quite a bit over twenty million Galleons, because he said at least two wives so what I will get will be around that. He has left money to Ginny's mum and dad and he always knew that I was unhappy at there lack of it, so I would think that he would leave them at least one million Galleons and from what the Headmaster said you would get the same as them."

Matt pulled over and stopped the car, "Did you just say that we would get a million Galleons?"

"No!" said Harry, "I said that you might get, not that you would, anyway as to what the girls will get is anybody's guess it could even be a floating amount."

Matt had pulled away again and Hermione asked, "What's that?"

"It would be an amount determined by your importance to me," he said, "I read about wizard Wills to cheer me up in one of my brighter moments at Grimmauld Place last summer. It said that it is pointless to try to second guess them, it was 'very deep, powerful, old magic although some of the answers were bound to be fairly obvious."

Matt was soon negotiating his way into a car parking space in the centre of town and in next to no time they were all getting out of the car.

First they went to the Levis shop and Harry bought the three of them new jeans, Hermione said that she only needed one pair but both he and Ginny had three pairs as well as casual shirts and T-shirts. Next they went to Beals where he bought smart clothes for Ginny and himself but again Hermione said that she didn't need them either and the same applied to the trainers he had bought the two of them as well.

By this time he only had about five hundred Pounds left and he said to Hermione, "I am going to buy you something, what do you need?"

She told him that the only thing she really needed at the moment was a wristwatch so they left Beals and went to look in the jewellers window, Harry watched Hermione to see what kind of watches she liked.

"Can I speak to you a minute please Matt?" he asked.

"Of course," Matt answered as they moved away from the others to the other side of the shop front.

"I only have about five hundred Pounds left on me," Harry said, "and the watches that Hermione really likes are nearer fifteen hundred, I wonder if…"

Matt interrupted him, "I will pay for whatever you want to buy her and you can give it back to me later no problem."

"Thank you Matt," Harry looked so relieved that Matt thought Harry was going to start dancing, "shall we go in and pick her watch then?"

As they went into the shop Matt was extremely relieved that Harry had not started dancing in the shop and they made all the others wait outside while they chose and paid for Hermione's watch, then they called her in. All of the others came in and Hermione saw her watch, she was speechless for a moment then she threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a kiss that was such as to provoke Ginny into help supporting them until they could stand on their own.

"Wow!" said the young lady who was serving them, "I wish that my boyfriend would kiss me like that, is there any more at home like him? Now let us get the watch fitted."

After having the watch fitted they had a very late lunch in Chez Fred's a fish and chip Restaurant in Westbourne, Hermione had told them that it was the best fish and chips in the country. Never having had fish and chips neither Ginny nor Harry were experts but their verdict and those of numerous celebrity endorsements on the walls certainly rated it very highly.

Matt had told them that he had to go into Three Legged Cross the local village for a while and the rest of them were flopped in the lounge after their shopping trip and Jane said, "I must clean the house before we go away, what are you going to do?"

"Well there is no need for you to clean the house Mrs Granger," Ginny said, "we three will do it in no time." Harry and Hermione looked horrified but Ginny continued, "It isn't often I get to give them lessons but I'm sure my mum has taught me every household chore spell known to wizard kind, the only thing that might be a problem could be ironing with an electric iron. Dumbledore has cleared the house for magic and I will soon teach them most of the charms."

Hermione now looked like she couldn't wait to get started but Harry looked less than impressed Hermione said, "Don't look so down, you will only have to do your own room."

With a grin Harry said, "Oh don't worry I will attend to the whole house. Dobby!" he called.

Hermione looked horrified.

**Authors Note**.

Just how much trouble is Harry in will the next instalment need to be called 'Death by Hermione' and will the world as we know it come to a bloody end? Tune in next week for the next exciting instalment. (I advise those of a nervous disposition to read my disclaimer at the start of the chapter which guarantees that nothing untoward will ever happen to Harry in one of my stories.) **PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3 Sisters

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** Thanks to a review by SirIsaac I have corrected my naming muddle.

**LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED. **

**Chapter 03. New Sisters**

Jane jumped from the pop of Dobby arriving and he said, "It is a pleasure to see you Mr Harry Potter Sir, Miss Ginny and Miss Hermione what can I do for you?"

"First Dobby, I would like you to meet Miss Hermione's mother." Harry said.

Dobby turned to Mrs Granger and bowed very low then said, "It is a pleasure to meet the mother of such an honourable witch as Miss Hermione."

"Dobby," said Harry, "Mrs Granger would like the whole house cleaned, could you do that for us please and then come back here."

"Certainly Mr Harry Potter Sir," and Dobby disappeared.

Hermione had looked like a building thunderstorm ever since Harry had called Dobby but he ignored her and said quite calmly, "I have no objections to learning all the spells that Ginny can teach me, as a magical exercise but neither my wives nor I should ever have to use them in anger. I will probably inherit at least one house from Sirius's Estate, I will certainly get more than one when I receive the Potter Trust at that time you and Ginny are not going to spend your lives going round cleaning them. Now I don't know if other servants are available in the wizard world," Ginny was shaking her head, "but if not you will have to learn to either live with the best treated House Elves in the wizard world or we better not get further involved."

"What do you mean," Jane asked, "by more than one house when you get the Potter Trust?"

Harry appreciated Jane buying Hermione thinking time, "The house at 'Godric's Hollow' where my parents were killed has been rebuilt, Remus told me a while ago, but I have never been there and I have no intensions of going until some time after I inherit it. However there must be an ancestral home somewhere and the way Dumbledore was talking, the twenty million or so Galleons I will receive next Tuesday was small change compared to the Potter Trust. My logic says that if one hundred million pounds is small change then I figure that there must be at least one big house somewhere that will come with the Potter Trust. Much the same with the Blacks, I can't imagine Grimmauld Place as being their only property and I know that I am just guessing, but tell me if you think I am on the wrong track?"

Ginny asked, "What will you do with Grimmauld Place if you inherit that?"

"Well I certainly don't want it and it depends upon what Sirius has left to Remus, but I would try to give it to him first," Harry said, "but if, as I suspect he won't take it I will give it to Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix as their permanent Headquarters.

Anyway Hermione, don't we have important things to deal with, NEWT subjects and disposing of Voldemort being just two of them and I will make a deal with you. When Voldemort is dead and we are married we will work for the welfare of all magical beings, within the Ministry if we think that they are going in the right direction or outside it if we disagree with their policies." Then with a small smirk, "Although the number one priority when we are married will be six kids each, that's six for you six for Ginny and six for me, do we have a deal?"

The girls looked horrified for a minute but Jane was giggling, then Hermione said, "We have a deal but I refuse to have any more than eight babies, eight is definitely my limit." She then gave him a loving kiss.

Ginny then gave him a loose all your senses kiss and when they both recovered said, "That's for all the clothes and don't worry darling if Hermione is too frigid and will only have eight babies I will just have to have ten. But I want the right to add an exclusion clause, if I have one set of twins like Fred and George I want to opt out and leave home. Now what's with the NEWT'S?"

They were all laughing when there was a Pop! Dobby arrived and said to Jane, "I has finished the house Mrs Hermione's mother but one small room I is not sure what to doos so can yous tells me please?" with another pop he was gone.

"We are in the middle of decorating the smallest bedroom, I should have told him just to leave it." Jane said getting up, "I had better tell him," and she went upstairs to Dobby.

"Yes what's with the NEWT'S, Harry." Hermione asked.

"Miss Hermione Granger, I'm ashamed of you," Harry said in a voice that vaguely imitated Professor McGonagall, "do you mean to tell me that you never read all of your Hogwarts letter? Both pages?"

She turned scarlet, "I was so busy trying to get you here that I only glanced quickly at how many I was awarded, not even the subjects and I didn't even know there was more than one page."

Ginny was trying extremely hard not to laugh at Hermione's discomfort and more or less failing, Harry was grinning then said, "Well being as it was my welfare you were thinking of I will forgive you just this once, let's get our letters."

The pair of them dashed upstairs and as they reached the landing the pair of them could hear Hermione's mum trying to have an argument with Dobby.

Hermione opened the door to the smallest bedroom where the noise was coming from and Harry asked, "What's the problem?" He could see that Jane and Dobby both had hold of a paintbrush and were struggling. Harry received no answer so he continued quietly, "Let go of the brush please Jane," she did, "Dobby give me the brush."

Dobby gave Harry the brush but he immediately started complaining, "Mr Harry Potter Sir, Mrs very nice lady Miss Hermione's mother said that this room needs to being painted but she won't let me to be painted it."

Sympathetically Jane said, "I just thought that it was too much work for him."

"Mum," Hermione said, "I think that it is actually cruel to all House Elves to tell them that there is work that needs doing and then not to let them do it, so give Dobby the brush please Harry and mum does he know which colour is to go where?"

Harry handed a now smiling Dobby the paintbrush and Jane said, "Yes he knows where all the colours go and I am very sorry Dobby."

Dobby bowed very low to Mrs Granger then the humans all left the House Elf to his painting, Jane went back downstairs whilst Hermione and Harry went to their rooms to collect their letters then they also were going back down stairs.

Harry was in the middle of the sofa sat beside Ginny when Hermione came in quite slowly, she was reading the second page of her Hogwarts letter and was looking upset again, she flopped the other side of him and said, "It's just not fair."

"The rule has been the same since NEWT'S were first introduced three hundred and twenty seven years ago, I checked." Harry said, "To qualify to take NEWT'S you must take a minimum of three and a maximum of five is all that has ever been allowed."

"You knew we were going to have this complaint," Jane said with a small smile, "didn't you Harry?"

"I did wonder," he answered, "why we hadn't had it before now."

Tentatively Ginny asked, "What's the problem sis?"

Hermione's face lit up, "What's with the sis?"

Ginny smiled back, "I just thought I would try it on for size, like it?"

"Love it sis," Hermione said grinning, "the problem is, I am qualified to take eight NEWT'S and they will only let me take five."

"I am qualified for seven, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Divination." Harry said, "How about you?"

"All yours except Divination," she answered, "plus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"I don't suppose you would settle for less than five?" She gave him the look he expected and he continued, "So we should take five of the six we have in common, which means that we should drop the Care of Magical Creatures." She gave him the other look that said, 'are you out of your tiny little mind,' but he continued, "Fundamentally the only thing I am interested in is defeating Voldemort, the five subjects I have chosen are those required for Auror training. I don't want to be an Auror but I would think that potentially they are the best ones to confront the Dark Lord with. Personally I would drop Potions and Herbology and spend all of my spare time practicing Defensive and Offensive Magic."

"But you would only be going for nine newt points!" Hermione looked horrified.

"No," said Harry quietly, "I would only be going for one. 'Voldemort'! I really need to speak to the Headmaster."

There was a pop from upstairs then ten seconds later there was another pop and Dobby appeared and said, "The Headmaster is coming, Mr Harry Potter Sir." Then Dobby disappeared back upstairs and there was a pop in the Hall.

"Good evening everyone," the Headmaster said, "I believe that you have a problem Harry?"

Harry said, "The Prophesy sir!" as he looked at Mrs Granger.

"The one that was lost in the Department of Mysteries?" Ginny asked.

"It is not lost," said Professor Dumbledore, both the girls were shocked, "and I believe that if you want the girls to know it then Mrs Granger should also know it and so eventually should Miss Weasley's parents."

"Can you bring your pensive please sir?" Harry asked.

The Headmaster took his pensive out of his pocket and it expanded to full size then he said, "What you are about to hear Jane is what cost Harry's parents and his godfather their lives, needless to say it is extremely secret, when you three know it the only five people who know it will all be in this room."

Professor Dumbledore cast an exclusion charm on the room this effectively blocked all forms of eavesdropping. He then went through the procedure of producing Sybil Trelawney in his pensive and she was reciting the prophesy about Harry and Voldemort for them all to hear.

There was silence for about three minutes then Harry said, "Sir I actually wanted to ask you, in the light of the prophesy what NEWT'S should I take?"

"At this time you should only concern yourself with Voldemort, Harry," the Headmaster replied, "everything else is irrelevant until he is gone. You should run the DA officially and I will arrange special Aurors to come ostensibly to help with the DA but their main task will be to train you. Miss Granger will be welcome to join you if she wishes, although records…"

Hermione interrupted him, "Records are as you said irrelevant Sir, I will of course join Harry and I am sorry to have interrupted you Sir."

"In the circumstances you are completely forgiven my dear," Professor Dumbledore said, "however there is another prophecy that appears to be relevant to this time, although it seems to make no sense to me and he quoted.

_When the time arrives and the chosen one faces the Dark Lord._

_The new sisters will stand beside him._

_His 'Hetaerae' in defence. _

_And the brother with his love to guard from behind._

As I said it seems to make no sense."

The four of them were dumbfounded however Jane was the first to recover and she said in a whisper, "But it does Headmaster, I don't understand the relevance of the third line and I don't know what I am witnessing but these two started calling each other 'sis' earlier tonight."

"Oh my!" the Headmaster sat back in his chair with his eyes closed, obviously thinking.

Ginny asked very quietly, "What's a 'Hetaerae'?"

"As far as I can remember they were women sort of a cross between Geisha and concubines in a kind of an ancient Greek harem." Hermione said.

The Headmaster's mouth seemed to be operating whilst his brain was otherwise employed, "In the wizard world it is a thing of great honour for a wizard to be offered and for a witch to be included in a Hetaerae. A group of at least three virgins and they must be virgins, would offer themselves to a wizard to serve him in any way he wishes or needs. If the wizard accepts them then they may call themselves Mrs H and their given name with his family name, they then come under his care and protection. There is no minimum age to join and no maximum number that may belong. Other virgins may join later but only with the agreement of all of the other parties and that would include the wizard's wife or wives if he has any. It is quite normal for such a wizard to choose his wife or wives from his Hetaerae." Professor Dumbledore seemed to wind down.

"I will make us some tea," Jane said and started getting up as Dobby walked in carrying a silver tray with tea, Ginger Nut biscuits some Plain Chocolate Digestive biscuits and a jar of Sherbet Lemons.

"It's what House Elves do," Ginny explained to a slightly startled Jane, "they almost anticipate your desires."

"Thank you Dobby," Jane said, "and I really am sorry about the painting."

"The painting am finished Mrs Hermione's mother." Dobby said with his toothy smile.

"Miss Weasley," said the Headmaster, appearing to be his self again, "am I correct in assuming that your brothers love is Miss Lovegood?"

"It is Sir," said Ginny.

"At this moment I believe that neither you nor Miss Lovegood will be taking the final year of your OWLS next school year. Excuse me but I have a lot to do but first I must talk to your parents and Miss Lovegood's father. I will not bother you again this evening. If anything else develops let me know immediately."

With a small pop he was gone.

Nobody spoke for about a minute then Mr Granger came in and said, "Sorry I have been so long dear I have just been talking to a very nice gentleman outside."

"That's alright love," said Jane distractedly, "I must get some dinner."

Dobby came in, needless to say Matt was shocked, "W, wh, who are you?" he stuttered.

Harry made the introductions, "Matt I would like you to meet Dobby he is a House Elf, Dobby I would like you to meet Hermione's father."

Dobby bowed very low and said, "I is very pleased to meet the father of such an honourable witch as Miss Hermione." Then he turned to Jane and said, "Whats would yous like for yours dinner please?"

Harry interrupted, "Shouldn't you be going back to Hogwarts Dobby?"

Dobby gave Harry a Happy grin and said, "Professor Dumbledore tells me to stay here and toos look after yous all. So I is."

"Then we must pay you," Hermione said immediately, "one Galleon a week."

"Buts that's toos much," Dobby protested.

"Two Galleons a week," Hermione said.

"You better say yes quickly," said Harry, "you know what she's like. She will offer you more money and holidays next."

Jane and Matt had never seen wage negotiations anything like this before and were fascinated as after a few seconds Dobby said, "I accepts. What would you likes for dinner Mr Harry Potter sir?"

Harry said, "I would like Steak and Ale Pie with Chips followed by Treacle Tart and Custard and can you get us some Butterbeer please?"

"So would I," said everyone else, except Jane who said, "But we don't have the ingredients for that."

However Jane's protest was too no avail. Dobby had gone.

Hermione said, "I don't think that he is particularly worried about what ingredients we have mum, he will supply just about anything we ask for. Provided we are allowed to have it of course, he wouldn't for instance give us alcohol because we are under age."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all started standing up and Ginny said, "We had better be getting into the dining room or our dinner will be getting cold and I think that Dobby will use Harry's money to pay for the food, because it was Harry who called Dobby here originally."

Sitting down at the dining table Jane remarked, "These are not our plates or cutlery."

"It looks rather like this has come from Hogwarts," Harry said, "or maybe House Elves can just conjure it up as they need it, it would save washing up."

Matt had picked up and examined a plate, he put it back down again saying, "Well it looks like solid gold to me."

Dobby appeared at the same time as the food and he told them, "When I wants a plate Ise justs makes it." He clicked his fingers and a pile of a dozen plates appeared on the table, "and when theys is finished Ise justs disappears them." Again he clicked his fingers and the dozen plates vanished.

Being teenagers the trio were more interested in the food than the plates and Hermione said having swallowed a big mouthful of pie, "This is really excellent Dobby." The other two were also nodding their heads in agreement at him as he disappeared with a big smile on his face.

"What's with the peculiar wage negotiations?" Matt asked.

Hermione answered, "When Dobby first asked Professor Dumbledore for a job, I think that the Headmaster offered ten galleons a week and weekends off. Dobby knocked him down to one Galleon a week and one day off a month or something like that, so I thought that I would go the other way." She was looking smug.

Harry said, "Sorry to dissolution you darling but when I last talked about him to the Headmaster he told me that Dobby had only ever taken two half days off and collected one Galleon of his money. The half days were for Christmas shopping and the Galleon was what it cost him for the wool and paint for my two Christmas presents."

Their dirty dinner things had vanished and been replaced by deserts, however Hermione was looking dejected, "What on earth can we do with him?" she asked.

"Nothing sis!" Ginny said, "Just look at him. He's deliriously happy just as he is, we know what to pay him so we give the money to Professor Dumbledore and make sure that we thank and praise him for everything he does."

Hermione still didn't look very happy, "I suppose that your right sis, he does seem happy."

"Do you think that I should try to catch up a year's Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts?" asked Ginny to change the subject.

"Well both you and Luna were as good as most of our year in the DA," Harry said, "so I would just concentrate on Charms and Transfiguration if I was you, what do you think Brains?"

"I don't like Brains," Hermione said, "I always preferred Lady Penelope and I always fancied Parker you remind me of him."

Harry was looking horrified but Ginny was looking totally confused and asked the Grangers, "What on earth are they talking about?"

Matt said, "Thunderbirds are go!" Which didn't really help Ginny a great deal.

Luckily Jane was still sane and told Ginny, "It is an old television series with a lot of daft puppets and spaceships and stupid things like that. I believe that Hermione still has a load of old video tapes with the episodes on."

"We can watch some of them one day when it rains," Hermione said to Ginny, "and the serious answer to Harry's question is just Charms and Transfiguration as Parker said you were better than most in the DA."

"All right Lady Penelope," Harry said, "I humbly beg your forgiveness, but I plead temporary insanity on the grounds that I stupidly thought that you were the cleverest one of all of us."

Hermione climbed on Harry and started playfully pummelling him and said, "Think that you can get away with a thing like that do you?"

Ginny pulled her off and she said, "You are not allowed to batter our boyfriend unless you ask me to help you."

Hermione started, "Ginny will you…."

Harry had slipped out from under Hermione he was heading out through the conservatory and into the garden but the girls were soon after him. Because it was dark the girls couldn't see him so they were creeping slowly across the lawn when from behind them came _Accio Wands_, their wands flew out of their pockets and into Harry's hand.

"Dam!" said both of the girls at the same time and they were heading back into the house.

However Harry was ahead of them and the kitchen door closed _"Colloportus"_, they heard.

"That's not fair!" it was Hermione's voice from the kitchen.

Jane asked with a smile, "What have you done?"

"Well first I summoned their wands," Harry said quietly, "and now I have locked the door."

Matt whispered, "Ask them to surrender."

"Do you surrender?" Harry asked.

There was a whispered discussion going on in the kitchen but Matt was pointing at himself and at the kitchen.

Harry nodded and said, "I am sending my representative to negotiate your complete capitulation."

Matt moved to the kitchen door and Harry said, "_Alohomora_," and the kitchen door opened.

The girls tried to rush in but Matt was blocking the door and said, "It is the belief of all those in the lounge that we are holding the high ground and as such we are magnanimously disposed to accept your complete capitulation."

"What did he say?" asked Ginny in a confused voice.

"Do you give in?" Jane clarified from the lounge.

"Yes of course we do."

Hermione sounded far too cocky to her mum so she asked, "I know you Hermione Jane Granger, what's the but?"

"We require a rematch tomorrow," she answered, "no magic, just tickling, agreed?"

"That's hardly fair," Harry said, "two on to one in a tickling contest."

"Who said anything about fair." Ginny and Hermione were both giggling in the kitchen.

"I will accept only with the promise that you will never ever call me Parker again." Harry replied.

"We promise!" was chorused from the kitchen.

The girls were allowed back into the Lounge where Harry returned their wands then they both gave him a kiss and thanked him before cuddling in close to him on the sofa.

"Well it is getting quite late," said Jane, "so would you all like some supper before going to bed?"

x-x

Needless to say the next morning was a bit chaotic, with Matt and Jane getting ready to go away and the trio preparing to go to Diagon Alley, shopping for books. The Order of the Phoenix members had been informed of what was happening and had assured everyone that they would be well looked after.

Jane and Matt were alone packing for the moment and she asked, "Your not too worried about leaving the three teens alone in the house for a couple of nights, are you?"

"I don't think that there is too much to worry about." Matt said thoughtfully, "They could no doubt get up to practically anything they wanted to do at that school of theirs, Hermione's stopped obsessing on books and he seems to have at least as much sense as her. So no I am not too worried."

Mr and Mrs Granger had to go to Great Yarmouth for their Dental conference and had volunteered to drop the trio at Heathrow Terminal four, it was virtually on their way and from there they could very easily get into central London. If they first went on the Underground from the airport to Leicester Square and then walked north past Foyle's, the biggest bookshop in the country, (This was one thing that you could trust Hermione to know.) then you would finish up walking north up Tottenham Court Road and straight to the Leaky Cauldron.

Dobby had promised the senior Grangers that he would keep the house clean and tidy also he would ensure that the trio were well fed. Jane confided in Harry that Hermione was a dreadful cook but Molly had told her that Ginny was quite good, for his part Harry told her that he could only cook breakfast food well enough to satisfy his aunt. From this snippet Jane deduced that Harry was most probably an excellent cook with a frying pan and toaster and she already knew that he made very good coffee.

**Authors Notes.** There you have it the third chapter **PLEASE REVIEW** but don't forget that Ginny is still only fourteen years old.


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six.

**H. P. LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED **

**Authors Notes**. I am having difficulty keeping up with writing and editing the nine thousand words a week required to regularly update this story and H.P. and the New Neighbours so either or both could start slipping.

**Chapter 4. Diagon Alley.**

By eleven thirty they were all ready so they piled into the car and started their trip to London, there was a little more traffic than Tuesday when they had come the other way but the traffic going towards the coast looked horrendous.

It was about quarter to one when the trio were dropped at the airport and Harry declared that they would eat in 'the Leaky Cauldron', but that did not stop him buying a load of crisps and Mars Bars just to keep them going on their journey into town.

Hunger was their main preoccupation as they headed past Foyle's towards lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione said with a grin, "You deliberately kept me starving so I wouldn't want to go into Foyle's didn't you?"

Harry gave her a mischievous grin and replied, "As if such a thought would ever occur to me."

"You did though, didn't you?" Ginny asked with a cheeky grin, as they passed the shop next-door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Of course I did," he replied as he quickly slipped into the Wizarding Pub, Hermione's retribution was delayed because at that moment Tonks and Remus appeared from under invisibility cloaks.

Before they even said hello Tonks pleaded, "I hope that we are going to eat now? I'm starving."

Harry quickly crossed the room and went up to Tom behind the bar, he asked if it would be possible for the five of them to have lunch somewhere quiet so they were directed to a small private room.

"Hunger was part of Harry's master plan," Ginny told the pair, "if we had eaten at the airport then Hermione would of wanted to go into Foyle's Bookshop and the bank would of been closed by the time we came out, so all in all it worked."

"Anyway," Hermione added, "we did have Mars Bars and crisps on the tube, to keep us going."

"I know," said Tonks with a grin, "I was going to mug you for the crisps but Remus wouldn't let me."

"I would have helped her if she had been going after the Mars Bars," said Remus, "but she wouldn't go for those she said that they has too many calories."

Lunch had arrived and they were all tucking in when Hermione said, "Will you please tell whoever is on duty this evening that if they hear screams coming from the house tonight, it will only be Harry getting his just deserts."

With a very lewd smirk Tonks said, "I didn't think that Harry was the sort to scream if you were giving him his just deserts?"

"Tonks you are incorrigible." Hermione said blushing but also giggling.

"I've been practicing," she replied with a grin, "am I getting better at it?"

"I have heard from a very reliable source," Harry said, "that I am stinking rich, so I am going to pay for lunch."

Tonks threw her arms around Harry's neck and started fluttering her eyelashes at him, "Hello handsome," she said, "I always knew that there was something I liked about you. It must be your wondrous generosity."

All of them burst out laughing including Harry and Tonks, as they made their way out Harry paid and while he was distracted Ginny and Hermione asked Tonks what the spell was she had just cast on Harry.

She told them, "It is a charm to stop other females recognising him the problem is it only lasts about an hour and a half and we have to hope that it is long enough because it can not be repeated for forty-eight hours."

Harry had finished paying so they made their way down Diagon Ally and up the white marble steps into Gringotts Bank.

Harry went up to the first free goblin and passed him his vault key, Harry told him that he wanted to open some accounts, so he opened one each for Hermione and Ginny and put a thousand Galleons into each account. Next he opened an account for Hermione's parents Hermione had to give the bank their full names and into this account he put the four hundred and fifty Galleons that would more than pay for her watch.

He then asked the goblin if Gringotts had any system like Muggle Debit cards, he was told that it did for both Galleons and Muggle money but he was too young to be allowed to use it. Of course he asked the goblin how old he had to be to have such a card and he was slightly peeved when he discovered that he was only five days to young to have the facility.

Knowing that it was useless to argue with the Gringotts goblins, but nonetheless feeling slightly frustrated they had to go down to his vault. Ginny and Hermione came down with him whilst their two guardians waited in the banks main hall. When they were in his vault Harry gave each of the girls fifty Galleons to put in their purses and he put a hundred into his money bag, he also gave each of the girls a sack to carry with a Hundred Galleons in it and he took two similar sacks himself.

When they arrived back in the main banking hall Tonks and Remus immediately rejoined them and going directly to a free goblin Harry exchanged his two hundred Galleons he was carrying for one thousand and sixty Muggle Pounds. He then asked the girls to exchange their one hundred Galleons as well and they each received five hundred and twenty Muggle Pounds and Harry told them to put the money into their moneybags.

The group were leaving the bank and making their way to Flourish and Blotts the bookshop when Ginny asked, "Why are you giving us all this money Harry?"

"Obviously the Galleons are for your school books and anything else you want today," Harry told her, "and the Muggle pounds are in case you need anything when we go on holiday next week."

"You can't just go giving me loads of money for nothing," Ginny was blushing as she told him off, "it just isn't right."

"It's not for nothing," Harry answered, "the school money isn't up for debate and the other is a late Christmas present."

"But you bought me a dress robe for Christmas," she countered triumphantly.

Harry asked, "How long is it since we first met?"

Hermione turned away grinning, she could already see where this was going although Ginny seemed oblivious.

Ginny said, "It will be five years on September the first," with a really sweet smile.

"And I have only bought you one Christmas present," Harry was grinning now, "so I still owe you for all the other Christmas's and birthdays." Ginny looked stunned but he went on, "Don't worry about it, I owe Hermione as well."

The pair of girls looked at each other and Hermione in a little voice said, "You don't have to buy us Harry."

"It would be really insulting for me to have to do that." Harry said still grinning, "Anyway I got you both for free so now I reserve the right to spoil the pair of you at every opportunity, your Mum said it in a way Hermione, so I will spoil you both with anything you need and you can both spoil me anyway you see fit."

"Sounds quite reasonable to me," said Tonks, "what do you think Remus?"

"Yes, it sounds quite fair to me as well," replied Remus, "everyone gets a bit of what they want, or need, or both come to that."

By this time they had reached Flourish and Blotts bookshop where they all started searching for the books they needed, Remus and Tonks recommended some other books on the Dark Arts and Defence, so Harry bought a couple of copies of each of those as well.

By the time they were leaving the bookshop each of them had a large pile of books to carry and Harry said, "I would like a bag that I could put loads of stuff in and it did not weigh anything."

"You can buy them you know," Tonks told him, "but they are very expensive."

"What does very expensive add up to?" Harry asked.

"How do you expect me to remember a thing like that," Tonks replied giggling, "I can't even remember what colour underwear I put on this morning. But there is a bag shop over the way if you really wanted to find out."

So they all made their way over to the bag shop where Harry gave the young lady in charge a brief description of what he wanted and she said, "You have to be a bit more specific, but for instance, if you wanted to put all of these books into one bag and wanted it to weigh no more than about five pounds, that would cost you five hundred Galleons. That's for what is called a fifty to one bag, every fifty pounds you put into it will increase its weight by one pound, the one hundred to one bags cost ten times that."

"The fifty to one bags sound good to me, do you have three of them?" Harry asked, "Preferably one copper coloured, one chestnut and one black?"

"We have the black and the copper in stock but the nearest to chestnut we have is dark mahogany," she told him smiling.

"I will take those three then," Harry said returning her smile, "but I will have to go to Gringotts to get the money to pay for them."

"There will be no need for you to go to the bank Mr Potter," the girl told him her smile moving up a notch, "if you sign this chit the money will be transferred directly from your account to ours."

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

The girl blushed but at the same time gave him what had become a huge smile, "Every unattached girl between the ages of fourteen and forty dreams about you at least three times a week." Then she added so that only Ginny and Hermione heard, "I do it at least three times a day."

It was now Harry's turn to blush as the shop assistant produced three quite small bags then Harry gave the copper one to Ginny, the mahogany one to Hermione and he kept the black one for himself. The instructions with the bag told them to put their wands in their wand hand into their bag and withdraw it, the bag would then be charmed to recognise them individually as its owner.

After charming their bags to themselves, they put their books in them and were delighted to find that the bags were still very light, Harry thanked the girl and as they were leaving he took her hand and kissed it.

When they were fifty yards from the shop heading for the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny started giggling and said, "Did you see her face when Harry kissed her hand?"

"She won't ever want to wash that hand again," Tonks said with an impish grin. "She owns that shop and I very much doubt that she will ever cash that money chit that the dreamboat signed for her, she was in heaven."

"That was for fifteen hundred Galleons," said Remus, "that's a lot of money."

"I'll go with Tonks," Hermione said with a smile, "I bet she will never cash it and don't forget that it is the Dreamboat's birthday Wednesday next week, do you have a contingency plan for the thousands of owls he will be receiving?"

"No we don't," Tonks said suddenly becoming serious, "we will have to look into it."

Their conversation had stopped because they had reached the Leaky Cauldron and when they entered the bar Arthur Weasley was waiting for them, he very quietly said "I have brought a Ministry car to take you all to Hermione's house."

When they were making their way through the bar towards the exit Harry thought that some of the younger women were looking at him rather oddly. After a few second's thought he decided to ignore it, it was probably only his imagination anyway and he just had to get used to the girls teasing him occasionally.

The Ministry car made short work of the trip to Hermione's house, as soon as they had entered a deserted alley it had done a jump, like the Knight Bus and then it was travelling up the lane towards her house.

Tonks and Remus made the trio stay in the car whilst they went into the house first and checked with Dobby that nothing untoward had happened during their absence and when they were satisfied the trio were allowed to go in. Tonks told them that it probably wouldn't matter too much about the owls on Harry's birthday because they were too far out in the country for anybody to notice, but she would nonetheless mention it to Dumbledore.

After the two guards had gone outside to do their rounds before they were relieved Dobby came and told them that it was time for dinner so the three of them went to the dining room.

When dinner was finished they were sitting in the lounge and Harry said, "Have you finished teasing me about other girls?"

Ginny was looking mischievous, "He has no idea does he sis?"

"Well he hasn't been reading the Daily Prophet has he, shall I tell him sis?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded, "Since our battle in the Ministry there has been absolute uproar, mainly because it all came out about you and Dumbledore's working for the good side against Fudge and Umbridge who were trying to discredit you both.

But most of all it has been about you and a lot of it was Rita Skeeter who was doing some proper investigative journalism, for a change.

The tri-wizard Tournament, Voldemort's rebirth, Crouch/Moody, Dementors in Little Whinging, the battle in the Ministry and you facing Voldemort again right in the Ministry everything, well not everything but masses of stuff. She even found masses about the Troll and Quirrell in our first year also about you killing the Basilisk to save a younger student in second year, but she didn't find out that it was Ginny.

Definitely enough so that the people, now, all have a fair idea of the truth, you know what I mean all of the really important things that Fudge and his cronies have been covering up for an easy life and probably money as well.

A whole bunch of Death Eaters who were working inside the Ministry have been rounded up, Fudge and nearly all of his administration are either under house arrest or in prison, including Percy Weasley. The Goblins have replaced the Dementors at Azkaban and the Dementors have been put inside a containment field on an unplotable island that people think is way up north somewhere.

The upshot of it all has been that for the latest 'Witch Weekly' most eligible bachelor pole they received more than double the number of votes they have ever had before and you received ninety six percent of them. So you have now been officially christened Mr Dreamboat, oh and the Prophet not to be left out has dubbed you 'the green eyed sex god' and I actually heard a couple of girls in 'Flourish and Blotts' using that name."

"You forgot the Teen Witch Weekly, Hermione." Ginny added, "For their poll you received ninety eight percent of the vote and I actually believe that it was them who originally christened you Dreamboat."

Harry forced himself to look serious and said, "So you two decided to grab me before anyone else could?"

Ginny looked mortified and burst into tears whilst Hermione also looked horrified and screamed, "NO!"

Harry burst out laughing then he grabbed Ginny in a tight cuddle telling her repeatedly that he loved her and that he was sorry until she stopped crying and then he started to apologise to Hermione as well.

"It's us who should be sorry," said Ginny through her dying sobs, "we've been teasing you for hours then you tease us back once and we go mental."

Hermione was going to say something but Harry didn't let her he said, "No Ginny it is me who must apologise to both of you, you have both been wonderful to me and I go and say a mean thing like that. I really am very sorry."

"I think that it is time," said Hermione looking at Ginny.

Before he knew what was happening Harry was on the floor being tickled by the girls. Over the course of the next half hour he managed to get a good tickle in on both of the girls a couple of times but always the other one would quickly come to her quasi sisters rescue.

Eventually Harry was laying on the floor with a girl either side of him, he had surrendered and he said, "I just don't get it, how can anyone in their right mind at the Prophet christen me the Green Eyed Sex God, if I am still a virgin?"

There were twin hoots of laughter from the lounge door and the three of them sat up quickly, Harry saw that it was Tonks and Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement also acting Minister for Magic, what on earth was she doing here.

Harry jumped up off the floor and was helping the girls up as he asked, "Hi Tonks what's the problem?"

He was still helping the girls up when Tonks replied "I passed on our thoughts about the owls on your birthday to the Headmaster and he suggested that Minister Bones and I meet him here to check it out."

"You had better call me Amelia," Mme Bones said, who despite greying hair and a monocle had a cheeky smile, "if we are going to all help the Dreamboat with his virginity problem."

The look of horror on Harry's face was classic and the other four were almost immediately holding their sides laughing, Harry soon joined them then he said, "I owe you Tonks, it may take a while but beware it will come. I think that I should promise to shock you."

"Give it your best shot!" Tonks said jutting out her jaw trying to look fierce but her eyes were sparkling with humour.

Harry kissed her quickly on the lips, she was shocked her eyes opened wide and her hand went to her mouth, then the other four were laughing, Harry had won and so soon Tonks joined in the laughter.

"Enough of you two harlots trying to steal our Dreamboat." Hermione said as she and Ginny, still chuckling, clutched Harry in a fierce hug, "What of the owl problem?"

Amelia ignored the question and with a mock pout said, "Well I for one don't think that it is fair, I offer to help the Dreamboat with his virginity problem, Tonks gets a kiss and you two defend his chastity. I will appeal to the Wizengamot. Except I don't expect it would do much good, most of them are too old to remember what a kiss is."

"I resent that remark Amelia." The Headmaster said smiling, as he came in with Professor McGonagall.

"I wasn't trying to cast aspersions on your memory Albus," Amelia said, "I was trying to cast my body at the Dreamboat but they wouldn't let me," and she pointed at the two girls still defending Harry. Neither Tonks nor the other three had ever seen the Deputy Headmistress laugh before but she was and soon everybody was giggling, Amelia continued, "After I made him a perfectly reasonable offer to help him with his virginity problem Minnie, he went and kissed Tonks, well I demand equal rights for… for slightly older witches."

"I don't have a virginity problem." Harry said forlornly.

"Those are the worst kind of problems you know Amelia," Professor McGonagall said still chuckling, "the ones you don't even know that you have. Miss Granger, Miss Weasley may I speak to you outside for a few minutes please?"

The two girls went outside with the Deputy Headmistress and Professor Dumbledore said, "I don't see much of a problem with owls coming here do you Amelia? The house is quite remote."

"I agree Albus." The Minister replied and then she added, "Although I think that it would be best if I moved a few of my people in to check that there aren't trackers on any of the owls as they arrive. Although that could be quite a problem in itself, there could be hundreds of young ladies trying to find the Dreamboat for purely licentious reasons."

"Excuse me," asked Harry seriously, "can any of you explain what it is that a load of people, mainly girls, who do not know me, find so fascinating about me?"

"It is no one thing in particular Harry," Amelia answered sincerely, "It is a combination of everything that has made you into 'the-boy-who-lived' and I could sit here all night going through the what and why and still not cover half of what the girls see in you." The deputy Headmistress had come back in with the two girls but Amelia carried on, "My niece Susan's invitation to your Birthday Party arrived and the first thing she said was something like, _'Why on earth would I want to take a boy to the Green Eyed Sex God's party?'_ Well her cousin Daphne Greengrass, who was visiting us, immediately started pleading with Susan to come with her and it turns out that although she is in the same year as you, she can't ever remember having a conversation with you."

"She's the one who has grown to look like she should be the centrefold of _PlayWizard_, isn't she?" asked Ginny sounding slightly intimidated.

"She is in Slytherin and she had the fourth highest average marks in our year." Hermione stated, which wasn't very helpful for Ginny's confidence, "I have always found her to be quite pleasant and off hand I don't think I can remember her speaking to Draco or his cronies either, she certainly isn't friends with them."

"She has without doubt become quite a looker and yes she is in Slytherin," Amelia said, "but over the years her family have split equally between all of the houses, she has always been extremely ambitious, ergo she landed in Slytherin."

"I believe that we should all leave now and allow these young people to get some sleep." Professor Dumbledore said and he, Amelia and Professor McGonagall said goodnight and left.

Tonks said, "See you in the morning then and don't do anything I wouldn't do. On second thoughts don't do most of the things I would do either." Then fluttering her eyelashes and grinning she left.

"Oh dear," said Hermione looking contrite, "it was supposed to be a secret and Amelia let the cat out of the bag."

"Please tell us that you still love us." Ginny pleaded looking really worried.

"Ok I still love you." The girls looked relieved and Harry continued, "But how many people have you invited? You both know that I don't like a lot of people around."

"It's not many, honest," said Hermione sounding relieved, "it is only us, our House year and Susan Bones."

Ginny took over, "Well you know that Ron is away with Luna so they won't be here, Neville is off in the Amazon rain forest with Professor Sprout looking for some weird plants and things, where's Dean gone sis?"

Hermione carried on, "Dean has gone to the Canary Islands on a training fitness thingy with his favourite, West Ham Football Club and Seamus has gone to New York to visit some Muggle relations with his dad, so that only leaves Parvati and Lavender with whomever they bring."

"Susan will bring Daphne Greengrass," Harry said, "and going on what Amelia said, Padma will probably force Parvati bring her, I just hope that Lavender brings a boy but I am warning you that if she brings Colin Creevey I will lock myself in my room all day. Also someone better draw up a contingency plan just in case it is me and eight girls at this party and maybe someone has been talking to them about Hetaerae."

"Oh lawks!" Hermione said looking worried, "What on earth will we do?"

"Hermione," said Ginny, "what on earth sort of word is 'lawks'?"

"I thought that witches were supposed to say 'lawks' when they wanted to say something like 'crikey' or 'botheration'," and Hermione said the next words very quietly, "or swear."

"No Hermione," Ginny said very patiently, "you have probably been reading too much Muggle fiction, we modern day witches just come out and say it, whatever. So what was it again that the Headmaster said about Hetaerae?"

Hermione answered, "Surprise, surprise, I did a little reading, the girls must be virgins to join whether they stay that way afterwards is entirely up to the wizard and quite clearly the Headmaster told us that there must be at least three to begin with obviously there could be more. He also told us that others may join but they also must be virgins when they do but all of the members and the wizard with his wives, if he has any, must agree to them, I suppose that that is to try to stop too much fighting. I looked this up as well, there are no age restrictions at all but if you are less than seventeen I suppose that your parents would have to give their consent and their is no maximum number of members either."

Ginny was a bit disgruntled, "So I would have to get my mum and dad's permission."

"We all would sis," Hermione said brightly, "none of us are seventeen until sometime next school year, anyway from what Lavender says in our dorm' there's no way she will pass the basic requirement."

Ginny had cheered up a little then Harry said, "Actually 'lawks' is a perfectly good word Ginny and it does mean exactly what Hermione wanted to say, although it does sound a bit odd. She could of said blast or botheration or ball… perhaps not that one. I prefer wardrobes myself, because if you say, 'Oh wardrobes', everyone knows that you wanted to swear but were good and didn't. Goodnight girls."

Harry left the girls a trifle confused and still with their self-imposed dilemma as they all made their way into their beds.

**Authors Notes. **Please remember that lots of reviews make the writing easier so** PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Lull Before

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Note.** In this chapter, things warm up a little bit, actually it's quite a bit.

For your interest, I do not plan any of my stories other than a general idea in my head I think of a starting point and an ending then they have to find their own way. I do sometimes keep notes of things I want to include and in my Excel I have calendars that run from 1990 to 1998 to keep me on track. But the stories have to write themselves and that is why I need a lot of encouragement.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 5. The Lull Before.**

When Harry woke up the next morning he felt quite good about everything, after all what normal boy would object to the prospect of having a plethora of very attractive young ladies vying for his attention on his birthday. He knew however that he mustn't appear to be too keen on the idea, because equally Hermione and Ginny were both very, very special to him.

Having had a shower and dressed he opened his bedroom door and was immediately attacked by his two loves who were each attempting to have the first kiss of the day.

"Hold on a minute," he said, "we will have to organise something for you to take it in turns. Umm, Hermione kissed me first on Wednesday, I can't remember Thursday or Friday so today should be Ginny and you should take it in turns from now on. And it is not a strict rule, if I am down stairs and one of you comes down then we can have a good morning kiss, you two have to keep check I do not intend to."

There were no arguments so Ginny kissed him, Hermione followed her and when he said that he was hungry she said, "Well have some more tongue then," and proceeded to give it to him.

Ginny went downstairs giggling, Hermione and Harry soon followed her to breakfast.

While Dobby was filling his plate for the second time Harry said, "I think that lawks is a lovely word and we should adopt it."

Hermione who had now moved on to toast and marmalade said, "You mean that we should use it whenever we might want to swear?"

"That's a good idea," said Ginny, who was starting on the toast as well but was having difficulty deciding between Marmite and marmalade, "my mum is always having a go at me because of my colourful language, as she calls it. Lawks, flipping lawks, Oh Lawks, LAWKS, Oh lawks lawks lawks lawks lawks."

"So, I can tell that your practicing," Hermione said giggling, "but what was the last one?"

"That's for when you dye your best white blouse grey," Ginny said, "because you forgot to take the coloured clothes out of the wash first."

"Is that why your mum calls it colourful language?" Harry was attempting to contrive a totally innocent expression except the squeaks from Hermione trying to suppress her laughter was putting him off.

The trio were just finishing their meal when Tonks and Remus arrived.

After greeting them Remus said, "The Headmaster has asked us to do some work with you over the summer, we know that there are a lot of things that you want to do and we will just work around them, you are not to change any of your plans. Tonks will be helping Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and I to raise your standard in our specialist subjects, being a first class Auror, Tonks is extremely good at all of them, we are lucky that Amelia has now seconded her to you for the whole of the summer."

"We thought it best," Tonks continued, "that we use the room of requirements at Hogwarts because I've been told that we can make it into anything we want. So what do you think? Others might well join us as the summer holidays progress, when would you all like to start?"

"I had tentatively," Hermione said blushing, "pencilled in homework for the next two and a half days, so if the others don't mind too much maybe…"

"Lawks, shut up Sis," Ginny said grinning, "we will start with today and tomorrow, then we will let you know about Monday later, ok Harry?"

"Fine with me," Harry agreed, "let's get our wands."

The five of them made their way upstairs and they gathered in Harry's bedroom where Tonks told them, "As is the way with most reusable Portkey's this one will return you to where you started so we will come back to this room when we return."

She took a length of what looked like dressing gown cord out of her pocket and continued, "This one can be activated by either one of you three or me touching it with our wands."

The five of them held the cord and Tonks touched it with her wand, there was the familiar pull behind the belly button and they were deposited by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in the seventh floor corridor at Hogwarts.

Remus asked, "Where are we?"

Ginny answered, "We are on the seventh floor in Hogwarts."

"Where's the room of requirements then?" asked Tonks.

Harry started walking back and forward as Hermione answered, "We didn't know that you didn't know how it works so Harry is creating it now."

As she finished speaking a door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry that Ginny opened and after taking a quick glance inside walked through, Harry immediately followed her then the others.

It was very similar to the DA room from last year except was that instead of cushions on the floor to sit on there were half a dozen large squishy armchairs.

Just as Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came in Tonks asked, "What can you do to the room? Can you change it? Can it create an obstacle course? What can it do?"

She was looking at Albus and he said, "I think that Harry probably knows as much about what it can do as anybody, certainly far more than me."

Harry blushed slightly and said, "I am not sure that we ever explored the limits of what the room can do, if indeed there are any. If we wanted something we just asked for it and it did it for us, but remember that every thing that we asked for was inside NEWTS because we didn't know what else to ask for."

Hermione continued, "It also supplied books if we wanted them or if we needed them and also it provided equipment when we needed it."

Tonks looked a bit hesitant but asked, "Room can you give us a set of Auror training manuals?"

There was a shimmer by one of the walls then a deep, seven-foot high four-foot wide bookcase appeared, it had five shelves and they were all full.

The Auror went to check them and the titles then she said, "These go right up to Master Auror, although it won't let me look at more than the first half a dozen Senior Auror books," she added sheepishly, "that's probably because I am not actually allowed to look at them. So it obviously knows about the world around us. Room can you make an Auror Universal Test Obstacle Course?"

Growing the room stretched itself off into the distance and from the far end it started to fill itself up with what could only be the tests, until it finished with a doorway in a wall.

The Headmaster said, "Excuse me for a few minutes," and left the room.

"If you applied to be an Auror you would not be confronted with a course like this until after a fortnight's intensive training." Tonks said, "There are fifty obstacles in here and you have to pass fifteen to be allowed to continue onto the Auror Training course proper. At the end of the course you would have to pass twenty-five to graduate, thirty-five for Senior Auror and forty-five for Master Auror, nobody has ever completed the course. Mad Eye Moody did the best ever, forty-eight that was when he had two eyes and legs. If any of you get passed ten you will have done extremely well and I wish that we had three courses so that you could all start at the same time."

Expanding sideways another two doorways appeared in the wall, "It looks like your wish is my command is the order of the day." Minerva said quietly to no one in particular.

"Do you all want to try?" When the three of them agreed to try she continued, "You are not permitted to use unforgivable curses, this is not like the Triwizard Maze you will be fighting simulated Death Eaters, Dementors and dark creatures. Yes Harry?"

"You said Death Eaters, so we can use anything legal to disable them? Because when we fought them in the Ministry their accomplices kept reviving them if we only stunned them and we finished up fighting the same ones three or four times."

"Yes Harry you do what you think is best," Tonks replied, "and when any one of you would have been incapacitated your test will stop. You can stand still but you won't be able to rest, the enemy will come for you if you hesitate too long. I think that is all, you may start whenever you wish and good luck to all of you."

After a short whispered confab the trio wished each other good luck and they all entered the test at the same time, as the three students began their test three small square tables appeared, one in front of each entrance, the only thing currently on the table was a large counter.

The door opened and the Headmaster came back in with Mad Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amelia Bones.

Half a minute after he had entered the course Harry's counter clicked to one and a piece of parchment appeared on his table seconds later the same thing happened at both Ginny's and Hermione's tables.

Things now started happening certainly quicker than the seven outside could read about them all they could do was follow the counters, the three counters soon passed the fifteen mark that would have entitled them to Auror entry.

Ginny's counter stopped at twenty-two and Hermione's about five seconds later on twenty-three they were both very pleased with themselves, as well they might be.

Harry's counter eventually stopped on thirty-three and when he came out he was livid, "How on earth can you fight five invisible people spread around a room?" he asked.

"You don't," Kingsley said, "you stop them being invisible, were they disillusioned or were they under cloaks?"

Harry looked at him, "_Accio cloaks!_ I'm an idiot. I should of thought of that. I didn't do too well did I? Sorry good morning everybody is there a problem?"

"There's no problem Harry," the Headmaster said, "they were just interested in how you would get on in the Auror tests."

Mad Eye came over and shook Harry's hand, "You just set an all time record, thirty bloody three sections you completed, we all thought your girls were marvellous going over twenty, but you were bloody incredible."

Remus was suddenly in a panic, "You're not going to tell anybody are you? If this gets out who knows what it will lead to?"

Kingsley had been checking through all three piles of parchment and he commented, "How come you used similar techniques? And over ninety percent of these Death Eaters are or soon would be dead, was that deliberate?"

Ginny said, "Over the last few days we have been talking about our mistakes in the Ministry of Magic and Harry said it earlier. When we fought in the Ministry we used stunners and things like that, it doesn't work against multiple opponents. The other Death Eaters just kept on reviving them, they usually stop functioning after they have been hit with a Reductor curse."

"Anyway," Hermione added, "it's quicker to say _Reducto_ than _Petrificus Totalus_."

"But you started using disabling spells straight away when you were only facing one opponent." Kingsley said.

Hermione answered, "We are not psychic, so we have also decided that Death Eaters rarely do things alone, consequently we are always going to assume that there is more than one of them."

Tonks was smiling, "So what are we going to teach you then?"

"We could do with invisibility and some defensive shields or something?" said Harry.

Hermione pondered, "Animagus transformation might be very useful and Dementors seem to not like the light, so is there something like a sunburst spell? It would upset the opposition's vision as well and I don't thing that dementors would take too kindly to it either, it should certainly buy a bit of time."

Ginny had also been thinking, "_Diffindo_ is all right for trimming the hedge, but what would you use to cut thick branches off trees? I think that it would be quite effective against Death Eaters and possibly dementors as well."

For the first time Amelia spoke, "So you think that we have been doing it wrong for years?"

Harry responded, "Yes I do. If these morons started to think that they might well get themselves killed or maimed, rather than just inflicting pain on others, the bullies might start thinking twice about joining Voldemort."

Hermione added, "If their left arms were missing Voldemort would have a bit of a job summoning them as well."

"Blast their balls off!" Ginny said, then she went bright scarlet and hid her face saying, "Sorry."

All the males winced.

Tonks was trying to make Ginny feel better so she said, "In principle that's not a bad idea Ginny. If we had a new law, anyone found with a Dark Mark will automatically be sterilised it would certainly make the pure blood supremacists think twice about what they were doing. Especially if we added permanent brewers droop to it."

All of the males except Harry, this time, looked appalled. Harry just looked mystified.

Ginny asked what brewers droop was, just as Dobby appeared and said, "Its is time fors yous alls too haves some lunch."

A table laden with food appeared with ten chairs, enough for every one of them to sit and have lunch, which they did and every one carried on the conversation all through it.

After lunch the adults decided that the trio should rest for the afternoon because they had to work out a suitable training programme of what would suit them best, so Tonks went with the trio back to Hermione's home where she was due to do guard duty.

x-x

Unbeknown to Harry, Ginny and Hermione had spent quite a time scheming whilst working out what they were going to do to Harry as soon as they could get him in the swimming pool. To them it seemed like a gift when from the gods when he suggested that the three of them should spend the afternoon in the pool but Harry had to confess that he couldn't swim. To his confusion this seemed to delight the girls and they took great pains to assure him that they would all have great fun if the pair of them taught him how to swim and he soon found out that they weren't joking.

The first good thing was when the girls came into Harry's room in their bikinis, so much skin and so little cloth covering their naughty bits, he went goggle eyed and then he turned his back on them. He was only wearing his swimming shorts and their attraction was very obvious.

Ginny grabbed him spinning him around, she pressed herself close against him and kissed him, when she stopped she said, "Dreamboat, if you don't look, very closely at what we are showing you, we might think that you don't like what you can see."

Hermione pulled him out of Ginny's arms so that she too could kiss him, he thought that he was going to drill a hole in her stomach and she would be annoyed but she was rubbing herself up and down against him, deliberately. "You most certainly are allowed to check out what we have to offer, darling," she said.

The three of them eventually made their way to the swimming pool and before they jumped in Hermione put an _Impervius_ charm on his glasses to make sure that they repelled water and he would be able to see everything.

Lots of wet skin and kissing makes for a very nice time, so the girls started to teach him to swim until suddenly he panicked and thought that he was drowning and he grabbed for the anything he could reach.

He struggled and stood up quickly, he was holding a bra, which didn't have a witch in it, even in his flustered state he knew that there had been no spare bikini tops floating around in the pool.

Harry immediately closed his eyes.

Someone was shaking him and Ginny's voice entered his consciousness, "What have I told you about not looking, open your eyes now!"

Ginny was nearly fifteen and if Harry had known about such things he would of realised that she was probably a thirty four B going on C, he did realise that she was very firm and very beautiful, cheekily she smiled and said, "You like?"

"Very much!" he croaked as she moved in, put her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

He thought it had been good before, but this went way off the scale beyond good.

When Ginny broke away from him he heard Hermione's voice say, "Please turn around and face me Harry?"

As Harry turned around he was very relieved to see that she still had her top on, however his relief was very short lived. He still had Ginny's bra in his hand and Hermione said, "Check how the catch on Ginny's bra works then come and take mine off, it works the same way." Harry was petrified and Hermione said timidly, "Please do it darling."

Harry checked how Ginny's bra clasp worked and he handed it back to her, again she was smiling sweetly at him as she just threw it on the side of the pool near to their towels, obviously she didn't intend putting it back on any time soon.

Forcing his legs to work he started to move slowly towards Hermione, being Hermione she was starting to get impatient as well as extremely nervous and she quickly moved to him and draped her arms languidly around his neck.

When he didn't move she said quietly, "Like Ginny, I have never offered so much of myself to a boy before, please don't reject me Harry."

He drew her to him and kissed her gently on the lips then as he was kissing her he undid her bra, she slipped it off, throwing it over her shoulder she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him in much the same way that Ginny had.

When the kiss ended she didn't release her legs immediately, she just leaned back a bit and said, "You may look if you want to."

His eyes were open wide, she was as beautiful as Ginny, slightly larger but just as firm, she waited a full minute and then she said quite quietly, "You can touch them if you want to, they won't break."

Ginny had been moving over towards them and Hermione released the grip with her legs to stand up again, now he could release his hands from supporting her.

Hermione took one of his hands as Ginny took the other, then at the same time they each placed one of his hands onto one of their breasts.

Then they started kissing him alternately and together.

Quite some time later Harry said, "I have been trying to work out how I managed to finish up with Ginny's bra in my hand?"

"Because I put it there." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

Harry was speechless for a few minuets and then he said, "How? Why?"

As was her way Hermione started explaining, "Ginny and I have spent some time concocting ways of moving our relationship with you forward a bit and this swimming pool episode was one of the ways we had thought of, that's the why. As for the how, I distracted you then I deliberately made you panic whilst Ginny took her bra off, so when you panicked and grabbed for something Ginny put her bra into your hand, the rest of it is history, so to speak."

After waiting a couple of minutes to let him digest what he had been told, Hermione continued, "One more thing. If there is a Hetaerae all of the girls, us included, will want you to take their virginity. Well Ginny and I would like to be your first and second please."

With a devilish grin Ginny said, "My sister is getting quite old now Harry darling and she will soon be past it, so Hermione had better be your first, but I would like to be your second i…"

Hermione had almost drowned Ginny with a huge flood of water and in no time a play fight had broken out which went on for over half an hour, all three of them thought that it might well have been the best part of the afternoon, if not their lives. With any two ganging up on the third the three of them were soon nude and a lot of bits were touched that had never ever been touched by anyone other than their owner's before.

A little later Harry acceded to their request to be the first and second, then he said with a smile, "If ever you feel the need to conspire and set me up again, please feel free to do so."

For which he received another dunking.

As promised the afternoon had certainly been fun but Harry hadn't learned to swim, _'ah well'_ he thought, _'there's always another day, hopefully very soon and the girls seem to realise that there has to be a Hetaerae'_.

Later that evening the three of them were sprawled around the lounge when Hermione passed Harry a book that she had been reading with her quasi sister and with a completely neutral expression she said, "You need to practice some of the things in there for later."

The book had a completely plain cover so he opened it to read the title on the inner flysheet and he nearly died because the book was called, 'An Introduction To Sex For Witches and Wizards Who Through Necessity Must Remain Virgins But Don't Want To Miss Out On All The Fun That They Could Be Having If They Didn't Have To Remain Virgins,' now he was in total shock again.

As innocently as she could so as not to raise Harry's suspicion Ginny said, "Well, you need to run through some of the things in there with us, you never know, within a week you could have a Hetaerae and you wouldn't want them all to think that you were completely clueless, would you?"

Hermione said as gently as she could, "We are going to try to cure you of your catatonia around girls, it is no good you freezing up or going to pieces at the mere thought or mention of sex, you have to learn to take it in your stride and we will all appreciate it if you become good at it. So please try darling, come on now lets go up to bed."

When they reached the top of the stairs Harry kissed the girls goodnight and then he went into his room, he could hear the girls talking and giggling because they hadn't closed their bedroom door. He went into his bathroom to clean his teeth and things before going to bed but when he went back into his bedroom there were two girls already in his bed, with the book.

Very intelligently Harry said, "Wh. Wha…"

Impatiently Ginny said, "We told you down stairs that we were going to help you, so here we are. Now we don't know much about what we are doing either, so we two will take it in turns reading out the instructions for something and you will try to follow them with the other one of us."

It was a good job that Ginny didn't expect him to reply because Harry's brain had gone off on holiday without him.

In her most business like voice Hermione said, "We have decided that being as I will be the first one to lose my virginity, Ginny will be the first one to try tonight's lessons and I will read the instructions, also I will try to help if I can."

It was much later that night and the girls had quite happily gone back to their beds to sleep, Harry was just dozing off thinking if that is what I am in for from two of them, what can I expect from six.

**Authors Note**. As far as I know the book with the longest title in the history of stupid book titles does not exist, I could beg for practical assistance with help to write it but instead I will ask nicely for you to **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6 and moves along

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** I am running a bit behind with my writing, I have spent days converting my computer from Win 98-2 to Win Xp and I am still not sure that it was worth it.

Anyway here is the next chapter, this story seems to be growing and I hope that you all like it.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 6. And Move Along.**

Waking up on Sunday morning in Privet Drive had never been like this because that felt like a nipple in his mouth and he couldn't decide to whom it belonged without some further clues. So he found the owners other breast with his left hand and started massaging the little hard bit on the front of it, then from the tone of the moan he knew that it belonged to Ginny.

Hermione's voice came from near the door and she sounded peeved, "Today was my day to kiss him first, move over a bit."

There was a bit of pushing and shoving, was that was another one from the other side forcing its way into his mouth, mind you he wasn't complaining, so his right hand started seeking out the partner of his mouth's newest visitor.

From somewhere Ginny said, "Anyway I haven't kissed him, I know that it's your turn first. Ask him."

A hand caught his that was floundering around and directed it down between her legs and Hermione said, "Harry doesn't talk with his mouth full, he's not like Ron wh… Ohhmmmmmm…"

"What's he doing to you," Ginny asked in a panic, "I want some of t…Ahhhooooomm…"

Fifteen minutes later the girls were back in their own room having a quick shower and getting dressed for the day and Hermione asked, "Do you think that we should start giving him something in return?"

"When's his Birthday?"

"Four days sis." Hermione answered.

"Too long, how about tonight? We've read all about it sis."

"Well it will be early to bed then." Was Hermione's quiet reply as they were going down stairs.

Tonks arrived just after they had started eating their breakfast and it was just as well that she was hungry as well so they could all eat a full breakfast properly.

She said, "Remus is already at Hogwarts he went straight there, he said something about making the room ready himself today. Did any of you tell him how?"

Two of them were shaking their head's and with a grin Ginny said, "Well I don't know how to do, 'it'."

Hermione added with a small smile, "And Harry is much better at, 'it' than I am."

Ginny now had a cheekier grin, "I don't know sis, you would be very good at, 'it' if you tried."

Tonks had noticed the emphasis on 'it' and said, "Well, 'it' will keep you out of any Hetaerae and that will come before any wedding, so watch out for, 'it'."

Ginny asked forlornly, "How old must I be before I can do, 'it'? I want to join the Hetaerae but am I old enough?"

It was about this time that Harry realised just what 'it' was and started taking more notice.

The Auror was in a quandary, she had been asked a direct question by Ginny with Hermione sat there listening, if she hedged her answer the Bookworm would be straight into the library so she told the truth, if necessary she would have to justify it to Molly later.

So she said, "If they can avoid it mothers don't like to tell their daughters that provided the age difference isn't more than a couple of years then in the wizard world it is perfectly acceptable for them to have sex when they are fourteen. However Ginny Weasley, if I start getting complaints from the mothers of twelve-year-old boys that you have been trying to have your wicked way with, then I will take a very dim view of it."

The trio laughed and still with a big smile Ginny said, "Thank goodness for that, I had visions of being in Harry's Hetaerae and not getting my ration of, 'it' for a year."

Harry explained what Remus would have to do to make a room of requirement and then Tonks said, "Come on, we had better go and save Remus from himself."

Once again after collecting their wands they went into Harry's room and took their Portkey to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall and Remus were sat dejectedly in comfortable chairs about twenty feet from where the quartet had arrived.

Tonks adopted her most innocent expression and said, "What appears to be the problem Remy baby?"

There was a sulky silence for about a minute and then Professor McGonagall said, "I believe that the problem is that we don't have a clue what we should do or where we should be doing it."

Once more there was that 'it' word again and with a cheeky grin Tonks said, "Well Ginny said that Hermione could do 'it' very well if she tried, so would you try to make a room for 'it' please Hermione?"

One thing that Hermione wasn't, was slow and so she walked back to where she needed to be and walking back and forth three times she created a room for 'it'. She came back to the others, taking one of Harry's hands Ginny took the other and they led him into the room she had created without closing the door behind them.

A minute later the other three arrived to find the first three standing in the middle of the room looking innocent, Remus looked at the quasi bordello horrified, Tonks was trying hard not to laugh and the Professor said, "So what is this?"

"Well Mini," said Tonks, in her most persuasive voice, "we were talking about 'it' over breakfast and how you mustn't do 'it' if you wanted to join a Hetaerae. Then you said that you didn't know where we should be doing 'it'," a small smile was creeping across Minerva's face, "and I asked Hermione to make a room for 'it' and I recon that this is just about perfect for 'it'. Don't you?"

The Deputy Headmistress was smiling properly now and said, "The muslin drapes fine, lots of large satin cushions excellent, silk sheets wonderful but don't you think that the bed is just a tad excessive? It must be at least twelve foot across."

Hermione smiled and said, "Well in creating a bed for 'it' my logic was quite simple, if Harry has a Hetaerae of say six, then with him being on there as well the bed would be a perfect fit for 'it' and I asked for the bed to be four metres across, that's just over thirteen foot."

Minerva was still smiling as she said, "Since you explain 'it' that way I can quite see the point of 'it' so yes 'it' is excellent and actually there are plenty of things around for us to practice advanced transfiguration with."

Every thing was fine until just before twelve when the Headmaster arrived, he laughed when he saw the room and spoke into the corridor, "You will like this room today Amelia."

She too laughed as she came in and said huskily, "Hello Green Eyes I hope that you don't mind but because it is Sunday I have brought my niece and her cousin with me?"

Susan was halfway through the door laughing at the room and trying to get her cousin to come in, Hermione said quietly, "Harry go and ask Daphne to come in, she's probably shy."

Harry went over to the door and said, "Hi Susan."

"Hi Harry are you having a good summer?" She gave him a big smile and indicated out of the door with her head.

"Hi Daphne please come in there are several of us who really want to get to know you better." He went into the corridor and noticed that as Amelia had said, 'she really had become a looker', then continued quietly, "what's the problem? We're supposed to be very good with problems."

The two in the corridor didn't realise that everyone in the room had moved close to the door to listen to the first ever proper conversation between these two students.

Daphne looked at him shyly and said softly, "Well I'm in Slytherin and Gryffindors don't like Slytherins."

Harry roared with laughter, "Who on earth told you that load of old tripe Daphne, it's almost as bad as some of the things they print about me in the papers. Gryffindors don't like evil people, they don't like cruel people and they don't like bigoted people. So will you talk to Hermione Granger who is a Muggle born witch and is the top student in our year, she lives in a beautiful friendly house where I am spending my summer holiday? I know that she will want to talk to you. Will you talk to Ginny Weasley her home might look strange but it is the friendliest place I have ever been, the Weasleys are not loaded with gold but they have something far more valuable than money, they have love? I know that she will want to talk to you as well. And will you talk to me? I have no home, I could say that I have nothing but that is not true I have a lot of love from a lot of people and a lot of love to give to a lot of people if they will take it. I also have an evil megalomaniac called Voldemort who keeps trying to kill me so it could be dangerous to be around me, but we keep surviving, I know that want to get to know you do you want to get to know me?"

None of them had ever heard Harry talk this way before and now he had stopped talking, he looked at her and held out his hand, she took it then said, "Harry Potter, I will be honoured if you and your friends would talk to me."

So he led her into the room of requirements, luckily the others had realised that they were coming and moved away from the door before they came in. Actually Tonks had tripped over and landed on a pile of cushions, she had dragged Remus down with her so nobody thought that it had been entirely an accident.

Daphne looked at the room in horror, especially with Remus and Tonks on the floor, so quickly Hermione said, "We will tell you the story of the room a bit later but being as we appear to be in a bordello what fashion of dining arrangements would you like?" Daphne was looking confused, "Oh silly me," Hermione continued contritely, "You don't know about this room yet, do you? It can be anything that you want."

Harry said, "Watch this. Room we want to eat lunch in a comfortable Bedouin tent just over there."

The effect couldn't of been more dramatic, the room expanded by what appeared to be a couple of acres of sand that had a large Bedouin tent set about twenty yards into the desert. Excitedly Daphne squeezed his hand that she still hadn't let go of yet and said, "That's wonderful, I wonder how it works?"

Ginny and Harry both thought, _'another Hermione'_.

Hermione said, "Let's go and take a look at what Harry has done and if we don't like it we can always change it for something else."

She took Harry's free hand and they walked across the small stretch of firmly packed sand to the tent, Harry released both girls hands and held open the flap of the tent for everyone to go in. The tent was about thirty foot across and the whole of the floor was covered with Persian rugs, in the centre of the floor was what looked like a large tablecloth, which was surrounded by a lot of very comfortable looking cushions.

The Headmaster was smiling and said, "I don't mind sitting on the floor like the Bedouin but they eat with their hands and I want at least a fork, so if we do this properly the men get to eat all of the best bits first then the women get what's left."

"Do you really have a death wish Albus?" Minerva said with a grin, "You know that custom only started to ensure that the women cooked enough food for everybody, this is Hogwarts and there will be enough. And don't you dare give me any sheep's eyeballs."

Ginny and Hermione ensured that Harry was sat between Susan and Daphne both of whom were obviously very taken with him, Ginny was next to Susan with Hermione next to Daphne. The trio immediately started to regale the new pair with the story of 'it' and the room of requirements, which produced gales of laughter from all five of them as well as Amelia and the Headmaster. Ginny even told the part that referred to the Hetaerae without producing any special reaction so obviously both of the new girls knew of the new prophecy.

When the food arrived there were no sheep's eyeballs, in fact there was nothing untoward, they all had knives, forks, plates and mugs of Butterbeer; to eat there were burgers, sausages, chicken drumsticks, bowls of salad, cheese, small steaks, big wedges of bread and platters of butter. It was perfect for eating whilst sitting on the floor talking and like all good students before them, they totally ignored the salad and started eating everything else.

Susan asked quietly, "Would you tell us your real life story please Harry, there are so many contradictory things printed and written none of us know what to believe?"

Harry had half expected this question and answered, "I will tell you my life story, as I know it, if afterwards you will both tell us yours?"

Amelia interrupted, "Let me tell you a little bit first, it might help to put you at your ease. Death Eaters murdered my husband about a month before you were born, so that is when I decided to become an Auror and it soon became apparent that although I was a reasonable Auror I was excellent at administration. Susan's parents were murdered about six months later and I took her in, Daphne's parents were killed a week after Susan's and her uncle who is an Unspeakable has cared her for ever since. Needless to say, none of us has any great overriding affection for Voldemort or his followers."

As Amelia had started talking about Susan's parents Harry had put his arm around her and he did the same for Daphne when her parents were mentioned, so he finished up with one tearful girl on each shoulder.

Before Harry started telling his story he told them that he found it hard enough reading the twaddle they printed about him in the press, he normally had Hermione or Ginny read it and they would tell him if there was any of it he should bother reading. He went on to say that he had never read a book about himself and what he would tell them he either knew himself to be a fact, because he was there doing it or he had had confirmed by more than one source that he personally considered reliable.

It took about three and a half hours it transpired that everyone learned something, or a lot, that they hadn't known before, including the Headmaster and then there were the questions, which he answered in full, he had finished telling his tale with four girls cuddling him.

Afterwards the first to speak was Daphne and she said, "So you don't like Snape either."

The Headmaster didn't pick her up for not using an honorific and from the expression on his and the Deputy Headmistress's faces Snape's tenure at the school might well be drawing to a close, then he said, "Come on you five let me try and show you something of the castle which I have never seen."

As he was leading them all through the corridors Professor Dumbledore told them, "Years ago things like Hetaerae were more common place, with arrogant self indulgent wizards killing each other off there was a surplus of witches and it was the obvious thing for them to do. When the school was first built Godric Gryffindor had the accommodations I wish to offer you installed for himself and I am not at all certain that they have ever been entered by anyone since his death."

Having reached the portrait of Sir Cadogan the Headmaster said something quietly to him, the portrait answered, "Are you sure Headmaster? You know what the door might do to him if it doesn't like him."

The Headmaster turned to Harry and said, "Sir Cadogan is correct, Harry this door has been known to kill people who tried to force entry to these rooms, would you like to try to open it?"

Harry answered, "I would like to try sir and I certainly won't try to force my way in." Harry firmly believed that the castle was sentient and anyway it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

Hermione came and told him to be careful then she gave him a kiss, she was followed by Ginny then to Harry's surprise Susan and Daphne who both looked a bit stunned and Daphne said, "Is kissing a boy always like that."

It was fairly obvious to everyone where Susan and Daphne wanted their futures to be as Ginny answered with a smile, "No I find that it's just kissing Harry that does that to a girl's toes."

"And the rest of her," muttered Susan with a glazed smile.

The portrait swung open revealing an ancient iron door, Harry placed his right hand on the door prior to touching the handle, but the door immediately seemed to reconstitute itself into bright shining gold and Harry disappeared.

As everyone started to panic Harry reappeared smiling and he said, "It is not a door and you can only pass with my permission, I have been instructed as to what form to use for each of you and when you pass through you are not to touch anything unless I give you permission. Hermione are you going to be brave and put your right hand on the door?"

Hermione was certain that Harry would never do anything to hurt her so she confidently placed her right hand on the door and Harry said, "Until rescinded."

She disappeared and then Harry did exactly the same for Ginny, Susan and Daphne.

To the others he said, "All you will have to do in future is ask the guardian and if we are in we will answer."

Then he called them up in turn simply saying 'agreed' and they all passed through the portal.

On their left was a Floo connection, in front of them were large double doors and to their right was a large portrait that had a brass plaque indicating that it was of Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione asked, "Does that mean that you are one of his descendants?"

The portrait answered, "Of course he is you all are, at one time or another there were fourteen young ladies in my Hetaerae and they each had at least three children, I think that the final tally was sixty four so by now nearly everyone will have some of me in them. Hermione is your grandmother Ida still alive, she was most disappointed because she was a squib, tell her about yourself and she knows about Harry, it will make her very happy?"

It wasn't often that Hermione was speechless, but she was also smiling.

Daphne asked, "So how was Harry able to open the portal when nobody else could?"

"Because he deserved to," answered Godric bluntly. "Now go and have a look around, for the moment only Harry can touch every thing with impunity so don't touch anything that looks like you shouldn't touch it without Harry's permission, especially in the study/library, and you are not where you think you are."

Two female House Elves, who were wearing red and gold robes, opened the double doors and another two stood just inside the door, the tallest female said, "Hello Harry my name is Pren he is Cainc, she is Impyn and she is Dalen, there is no need to introduce yourselves we know who you all are. But we have a special message for Hermione, you can see from the way we are dressed that we are free, we stay here because we want to, please don't chase us out of our happy home."

Everybody was smiling and saying hello then Harry asked, "May we look around please Pren?"

She smiled at him and said, "Of course, the first four rooms on either side are bedrooms, then the last door on the right is Harry's bedroom and on the left is the study/library, at the far end is the living room."

As Pren had been talking they had been walking up a fifteen-foot wide corridor that was at least thirty yards long, as they were progressing they were looking in the bedrooms they were passing. The bedrooms were all identical except for Harry's that was very slightly larger and Pren assured them that the colour of the rooms could be altered to suit its eventual occupant.

The Headmaster said, "Ginny and Hermione you should choose your rooms and then Susan and Daphne should provisionally book theirs if they think that they might like to join Harry."

So the four girls chose their rooms, Hermione's was next to Harry's with Daphne's next to her; Ginny's room with Susan's next door were directly opposite Hermione and Daphne's rooms.

Pren stopped them entering the study/library and said, "It is best to just look from the door until Harry has cleared it for you, that way you bookworms cannot be tempted."

Susan, Ginny and Harry were trying not to laugh at the look's on Hermione and Daphne's faces, they obviously didn't think that just looking from the door was anything like the best.

Next the ten of them moved into the living room which was enormous, the far wall was almost all glass with several sets of patio doors in it but the view of the palm trees, white sand and turquoise sea totally distracted them from the room itself.

"I have a suspicion," said Harry with a small smile, "that we are no longer in Hogwarts."

"Ten points to Gryffindor for getting that right." Professor McGonagall said with a big smile.

"When can we have our Hetaerae?" pleaded Hermione.

She was looking across the wide veranda down half a dozen steps to the beach with the sea fifty yards away.

"Some things have to be decided first," Professor Dumbledore said, "so why don't you all come and sit whilst we discuss them."

Coming away from the window Harry flopped in the middle of one of four large sofas Susan and Daphne immediately sat very close either side of him leaving enough room each end for the other two girls. Ginny and Hermione ignored the ends of the sofa and sat on the floor with their heads resting on Harry's legs, he immediately started playing with their hair.

Amelia started the discussion, "The first thing that has to happen is that the girls who wish to join have to tell Harry and he has to accept them, I believe that currently that only applies to two of you."

The two girls on the floor nodded and Daphne said, "But I thought that it was obvious that I wanted to join." Susan was vigorously nodding in agreement.

The Headmaster said, "But you have to ask him directly but remember when you do it is a wizard contract and you are bound by it until Harry gives you an answer."

Immediately but nervously Daphne said, "Harry I would be honoured if you would allow me to become a member of your Hetaerae."

Susan followed her saying, "Harry would you grant me the privilege of becoming a member of your Hetaerae."

Harry said shyly, "I was aware that you both kind of liked me and I am honoured that you should want to join me, but I am still on a promise from both of you and until that is fulfilled I couldn't possibly decide."

Everyone looked confused except Hermione who stretched up and whispered quietly in Daphne's ear.

Now smiling Daphne said, "No exciting life for me I'm afraid until today that is, you already know about my parents and me living with my uncle. So everything in my life was quiet until I came to Hogwarts, first year I argued with Malfoy five times and turned Pansy Parkinson's hair green just before Christmas holidays. When she got back on the train after Christmas her hair was still green and she asked me nicely if I could do anything about it so I did, it didn't make her a nicer person though. Second and third years I just argued with Malfoy loads of times and forth year I didn't speak to him once, so I don't even have that to offer up as an achievement. I spent last year avoiding the Death Eater spawn and Malfoy who with that evil bitch of a witch set out to make all of our lives a nightmare. I'm afraid that that is it, apart from today nothing wonderful has ever happened to me."

Ginny said, "I guess that now she has only to pass the snog test."

Looking at Daphne Harry asked, "Please may I kiss you?"

She smiled at him shyly an said quietly, "Actually that little kiss I gave you outside was the very first time I have ever kissed a boy, so if you don't mind could we go somewhere on our own for a minute or so because I definitely want to kiss you again."

Harry stood up and taking her by the hand led her out of the room saying, "We won't be long."

As they were going through the door she said, "Hopefully we will be."

Fifteen minutes later when they re-entered the room Harry said, "I hereby declare that I accept Daphne Greengrass as a provisional member of my Hetaerae."

Ginny and Hermione jumped up and both cuddled Daphne and the three of them sat back down at Harry's feet, happily resting their heads on his lap.

Susan was looking forlorn and she said, "Really you know practically everything there is to know about me."

"What about your 'knickers' spell?" Daphne asked.

"Should I tell them about that?" Daphne was nodding vigorously so Susan continued, "Last school year none of us were greatly enamoured with a certain new member of staff, so when I was looking through an old spell book I found something that I thought might be useful. It was a spell that causes the elastic in knickers to break, so every time I managed to get behind the toad woman I used it. Did you never see her running around trying to hold them up?"

The last sentence had been completely lost in the howls of laughter that went on for about five minutes.

Eventually Harry said, "You're in."

Susan looked at him then standing up and smiling she said, "Oh no! Not so fast green eyes, I have never really kissed a boy either so don't we get to go outside for a kiss first?"

**Authors Alert**. If you like it **PLEASE REVIEW** it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hetaerae Assembles

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** Everything is coming together so please enjoy this Chapter and there is an important note at the end of it.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 7. The Hetaerae Assembles. **

When Susan and Harry emerged about fifteen minutes later Ginny said "Lawks Harry what on earth have you done to the poor girl?"

"It was wonderful." Susan said huskily flopping down onto a sofa dragging Harry down beside her, she immediately put her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder dreamily.

The other girls gathered around the pair and Hermione looked at Susan sagely then said, "I believe that 'it' has struck again. She will recover in a little while."

When all of the giggling had died down Susan was heard to whisper, "I really hope not."

One of the portraits on the wall interrupted, "Excuse me Harry but Mr and Mrs Patil are in the hall with their daughters and they are looking for the Headmaster, what shall we tell them?"

Harry looked at the Headmaster and nodded so Albus said, "Please tell them that we shall be down directly," then after Harry had managed to untangle himself from Susan he went with the Headmaster down to the entrance hall.

Mrs Patil looked like the twins older sister and Mr Patil was a short stocky but very handsome man, they all greeted each other and the Headmaster said, "We are in the middle of discussions with all of the other members of the group, would you like to join us?"

The party started the long climb back up to the seventh floor with Mr and Mrs Patil climbing with the Headmaster whilst listening to Harry talking to the twins the first thing Parvati asked was where they were going, she groaned when he said the seventh floor. Then Padma asked who was here already so Harry told them who was there and how it had come about that now the whole group had gathered seemingly by accident.

Mrs Patil spoke for the first time she smiled and only said one word, "Kismet!"

Professor Dumbledore replied, "The fates certainly appear to be colluding at our expense."

Sir Cadogan saw Harry approaching and swung open revealing the golden portal, Harry said to Parvati, "Place your right hand on the door please Parvati."

When she did Harry said, "Until rescinded," and he went through the relevant procedure to allow all of the others to enter.

The Headmaster had led the twins parents straight through to the Lounge but the twins had waited for Harry, so they started walking up the corridor until they came to the second doors and they entered the one on the left.

Padma said, "It is really nice for us but where is the other bed?"

Harry put out his hands and they each took one so he led them to the room directly across the corridor and when they went into the room on the other side, the girls were in raptures so Harry said, "Let me tell you what the Headmaster said. If you want to join my Hetaerae you have to ask me directly and when you do you will be declaring a magical contract with me that you will only be freed from if I don't accept you."

Parvati looked to Padma and asked, "So once we ask to join we are committed and the decision becomes his?"

Padma said, "Yes. To her sister then turning to Harry asked, "Harry I would be honoured if you would allow me to join your Hetaerae?"

Parvati smiled at him and said, "Harry I have loved you from afar for over three years, please allow me to join your Hetaerae?"

He smiled and said, "There is now only one thing left before I must make my decision, we must kiss. Who wants to be first?"

With a small laugh Padma said, "Harry we are identical twins which means that we always try to do things together, neither of us has kissed a boy before so we are not quite sure how it will work but let's try it together first shall we."

The twins each put one arm around her sister and the other around Harry's neck, the sisters kissed gently then turning their heads they put their lips against Harry's, then came the tongues.

It worked extremely well and twenty minutes later he led them to the lounge where he said, "I declare that Parvati and Padma Patil are to be members of my Hetaerae."

The other four girls jumped up and came across welcoming the twins and kisses were exchanged all around with Harry getting a lot more than anyone else.

Eventually the Headmaster said, "Settle down you lot, now that Harry has decided to admit the Patil sisters into his Hetaerae it is complete for this time and so there are some things I need to tell you.

From this time forward Harry is responsible for you, all of your needs everything clothes, books, schooling, cuddles, everything. It is only a suggestion but why don't you all buy matching robes? White is a sign of purity and I could have the owner of Gladrags visit tomorrow morning and Harry let the girls decide on the colour and whatever they say, just say 'yes' it's safest."

All of the adults giggled at this remark and the Headmaster continued, "There is a glade at the edge of the Forest near to the lake that is not accessible unless there is to be a Hetaering, that is the formation of a Hetaerae. All that is required on our part is for me to give at least twenty-four hours warning with the approximate numbers involved and for the attendance of the participants at noon on the requested day. There is a lot of room for observers around the glade but only those who are welcome will be able to observe, all others will be excluded and this is the oldest Earth magic and to break it is not possible if you wanted to keep the planet in one piece.

Those being joined will be allowed to the bottom of a small dell where the Lord of the forest will meet them with his retinue and they will conduct the actual bonding ceremony. This is a true bonding and is a lot more powerful than marriage which is normally only a union, although it is possible to have a bonding wedding they are not normal and they certainly would not be necessary after this ceremony.

Afterwards, if ever any one of you is in any kind of trouble or even threatened all of the others will immediately be drawn to the spot and the rights and obligations of Harry to defend his chosen ones are absolute as is the reverse. You ladies have the absolute right to defend Harry's honour, although this right should be exercised with caution. This includes any one of you being insulted with reference to your status, if, for instance, a first year were to call one of you ladies something as simple as a tart Harry would have the right to challenge the offender to a duel and kill whomsoever had caused offence.

What you are doing will inevitably very quickly become common knowledge there is no way to prevent it, in fact the law requires that the populous be made aware of the situation. Also I will have to circulate the parents of all students to remind them of just what it means and the likely result of any infractions. I will stop blathering for a while and let you seven decide when you want your Hetaering, I would suggest Friday."

Pren had been in several times serving drinks but this time she came in with a tray bearing seven bags and she gave one to each of them and then she said, "You should keep this with you all of the time, Godric called it, _'Adref Powdro'_ homing powder, if you drop one pinch on the floor and step into the apparent flame you will step out of the grate in the hall. The transportation grate in the hall is not connected to the normal Floo network although it will take you anywhere connected to the normal Floo. It will also take you wherever you wish to go provided you know where it is you want to go, so basically anywhere you have been before or where someone with you has been before and directs it for you.

Also if you have a lot of things to bring here ask one of the elves to help, it is what we like to do, to see you struggle with things that we can do easily hurts us, let us help we enjoy it."

Pren left and Harry said, "Why do I have the feeling that the last part of that lecture was directed at you darling," and he kissed Hermione, "I know how you feel but the elves are here because they want to serve and there is no other way so when the time comes I will say, I'm hungry. Hello Impyn how are you?"

The little elf smiled and said, "I am fine, thank you for asking and what would you all like to eat?"

Everyone was hungry and there was rather a vocal discussion as to what various parties wanted to eat and Hermione became involved after she had kissed Harry eventually Harry said, "Did you manage to make any sense out of that lot Impyn?"

She nodded happily and disappeared only to be replaced at one end of the room by Dalen and he moved all of the furniture around with a wave of his hand and then made a large dining table with enough places for all of them and invited them to come to the table.

There are some things Harry was not slow about and he could see that all of the new girls were milling around waiting to see where he was going to sit and then there would be a scramble for places next to him. So he very quietly asked Hermione and Ginny to take the next to end places either side of one end of the table as they did it he said, "Mr and Mrs Patil why don't you take these two seats here and if I sit at the end of the table we can all get to know each other.

As soon as the senior Patils had taken their seats Hermione and Ginny introduced themselves, when Padma and Parvati sat next to them it became a seven-way conversation. Consequently Harry did not have to contribute too much but the twins parents were finding out a great deal of the truth behind the myth that was the boy who lived.

When the meal was finished the first thing that Hermione did was send Harry to sort out Daphne who didn't seem very happy, she was sat moodily by Susan but when Harry went over to them they smiled warmly enough and made a space so he sat between them.

All of the other girls had come over to listen and he said, "Daphne I want you to work with Hermione to make us a rule book so that we don't have any silly arguments or falling out between ourselves, I want to give you a rule. 'We don't do sulking we talk about it'. So what's the problem?"

She looked really contrite and said, "Honestly Harry there is no problem, it was just that I can not remember having as much fun as I did at lunch time and I wanted to sit by you again. Hermione had already told us all that you had never met the twins parents before and I knew that you would have to talk to them but I was just disappointed, that's all." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

With a deadpan expression Harry said, "Well you're not much good with this are you," Daphne had started to tear up but Harry grabbed her and gave her a big kiss then he continued, "that's how you kiss somebody when you're really sorry."

Suddenly she had a big smile and said, "Then I had better get some practice in and try again," so she did, very successfully.

Professor Dumbledore said loudly, "You six girls, there is a will reading at ten on Wednesday morning you will all need to attend if you all gather here at nine forty five Harry will tell you where to go using your Floo from here."

The gathering was breaking up, the seven had arranged to meet back here at nine in the morning to talk and for some defence training; they had also agreed that Friday was a good day for the Hetaering, provided Hermione's parents agreed.

Hermione said to the four new girls, "Will you all wear Muggle clothes tomorrow because Harry suggested we may go shopping for Muggle clothes in the afternoon."

All of the girls had huge smiles as they were kissing him goodbye.

Just before they left Harry asked Pren would it be possible to have a telephone for Hermione to use in the house, Pren had asked Hermione for her phone number and told her she would see what could be arranged.

So for the first time they were going to use their transporter, Harry dropped a pinch of the powder and said, 'My room in Hermione's house please,' and stepped into the flames. It was excellent, he had simply stepped through into his bedroom and he heard the girls arrive giggling in their room at the same time and Tonks appeared having used the Portkey.

As the four of them went down stairs Dobby excitedly welcomed them, he already knew about the Hetaering and was very excited for all of them.

It was time for Tonks to leave so Hermione went outside with her and nervously said, "It's about virginity, what…"

Tonks could see that Hermione was nervous and she also knew what the young girl wanted to ask so she said, "He must not enter you between the legs, everything else is acceptable, beware of 'it'." The Auror disappeared with a small pop.

'_Scourgify'_ was put to good use several times that evening as was the cold shower, but 'it' was kept in its place and an excellent time was had by all concerned.

x-x

The following morning Dobby woke them all at seven thirty telling them that they were to have a good breakfast before they went out, the three of them were very grateful that he had because once again they were starving.

At five to nine they arrived at the accommodation and they realised that they didn't know if it was a house or what, so Hermione set off out through the patio doors to look at what it was that they were to be living in. It was a house, it had an upstairs but they had absolutely no idea where the stairs were.

By the time she arrived back inside she found an almost catatonic Susan sat on a sofa, Daphne was kissing Harry thoroughly and the twins were patiently waiting their turn. As had happened the day before the twins kissed him together whilst the others looked on in both amazement and admiration, they were all hoping that it wasn't just a twin thing.

Nine thirty they were due to be at the room of requirements, which meant that they had twenty minutes before they had to leave so they all moved through into the lounge. The girls were talking about various things but Harry wasn't paying any attention he was looking at the girls, especially Daphne, thinking how different they looked in Muggle clothes, when her voice broke him out of his stupor.

He didn't have a clue what she had said so he said, "Sorry I was miles away, would you repeat that please."

Daphne said, "I am sorry about my clothes, I had to borrow these off Susan because I do not have any Muggle clothes of my own."

Harry said, "Wh… Bu…"

Hermione knew exactly what was wrong with him, Daphne looked much better than any pin up she had ever seen, so she said, "Harry this thing will only work if you tell her the truth. That had better be another rule, if you like or dislike something day so."

He had turned scarlet but he pulled himself together and although he was looking at the floor he said, "Actually Daphne I was thinking that you probably look better than anybody I have ever seen before. Do you think that it time for us to go?"

He was half way to the door before he was stopped by Daphne turning him around and saying, "Do you think that I am going to let you walk out on me after you said a lovely thing like that?" then she kissed him.

Having used their Floo transport Daphne and Harry arrived at the room of requirements in time to hear Hermione saying to Remus, "He was delayed by Daphne, I am not sure whether she was trying to snog his brains out or he was trying to snog her to death and they were both enjoying it." She turned to the pair of them and continued, "Coming that way is cheating, anyway Daphne, Harry wasn't joking you really do look superb but if we take you out shopping looking like that we will cause a riot, is Tonks busy Remus? "

"Actually we were going to run the Auror tests for the new girls," Remus said, "just to see how they are doing and what we need to teach them, what they need to practice, you know things like that. So I suspect that she will want to be here."

Harry seemed to wake up, "Come on we had better go in there is something I need to teach you before you start."

The girls all followed Harry into the room of requirements, he went to the wall on the left and said, "Room first move all of these bookcases out of the way and I want a range with seven manlike targets about ten yards away, every time a target is blasted replace it."

He turned to his girls and said, "When you are facing death eaters, first thing always assume that there are more than one of them and you need to disable them, it is a mistake just to stun them. We tried this course yesterday and besides death eaters and Dementors there isn't much else in there; of course that is in the sections we managed to complete. Neither of the girls had seen a Dementor.

So this first spell I call 'explode' and the incantation is _'Ffrwydro'_, apparently it was a favourite of Godric Gryffindor, when you cast it you simply think of whatever you are casting it at, blowing up."

Turning towards the dummies he drew his wand and cast, "_'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro' 'Ffrwydro'_"

All seven dummies exploded in less than three seconds from him starting to turn and it took the room longer than that to replace the targets.

Harry spent five minutes teaching them to pronounce the spell and the mindset required to make it succeed and then the six girls spent ten minutes blowing up targets, they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He asked Tonks how much longer he had and she told him that he could have another half an hour if he wanted it, so he stopped them blowing up targets and said, "This one is for Ginny, it is another of Gryffindor's favourites and it is especially useful if you have a lot of people to deal with, it cuts things in half. There are two ways to cast it, _'Gwahaniad'_, is the quickest but if you are squeamish and don't like all the blood, or simply don't want to get it all over the carpet, _'Gwahaniad a Selio'_, will seal the cuts as well.

It is better to become immune to the sight of blood because in a war blood will be there, if you blow a death eater up the blood will go everywhere, it is best to just get used to it. Keep in mind that no one is forced into becoming a death eater and they all knew what they were getting into when they joined, hell most of them join so that they could hurt other people. The slime ball you maim today cannot go on the raid with half a dozen others of his ilk to murder a loan mother with her three small children. Whatever you do, don't feel sorry for hurting death eaters, fundamentally that is what they signed up to do to you so you must be sure to do it to them first.

Harry asked the room to expand their area and add blood to the three or four targets that each of the girls now had, he soon had them all casting exploding and cutting spells to great effect.

Soon Tonks called time on them and they prepared to enter the Auror Assessment Facility as she said to them all, "Aurors get two weeks intensive training before trying this course, you have had an hour with the Green Eyed Sex God, let's see which is best."

As the four started the course Amelia, Albus, Minerva, Kingsley, Mad Eye Moody and Professor Flitwick came in to watch the students, they had all been waiting outside.

The display was awesome.

The four new girls failed on the twenty-sixth test when Dementors were introduced, practically they were qualified Aurors. Ginny and Hermione failed the thirty-sixth section when Dementors were teamed up with invisible death eaters and a Manticore so practically they were qualified Senior Aurors.

Rightfully they were all very proud of themselves but Harry wasn't finished yet.

The Headmaster had asked the room to provide a viewing area so that they could watch Harry's progress, no one was talking but everyone was oohing or ahh-ing as events unfolded before them them.

Mad Eye's record was forty-eight and Harry had equalled it, he was currently battling two Norwegian Ridgeback Dragons, having already disposed of their four death eater handlers. The Dragons were puffing fire and Harry was throwing spells then suddenly Harry was laying on the floor in front of the pair, simultaneously both Dragons opened their mouths inhaling prior to blasting fire at Harry. He fired two _'Ffrwydro' _spells one into the mouth of each of the Dragons, both of the Dragons head's exploded; all that was left was for him to move, very rapidly, out of the way of the falling bodies. A ton of falling Dragon landing on you gives you more than a headache.

There was a cheer the loudest coming from Mad Eye whose record had just been broken now all that was left was the last test.

Harry swept his _'Gwahaniad'_ cutting spell around the room, six visible and six invisible death eaters fell, they had been cut in half; that only left the very unhappy Hungarian Horntail Dragon to deal with.

To Harry's surprise the Dragon said, "Why did you cut me?" both of the Dragon's forelegs had deep cuts from his cutting spell.

He answered in Parseltongue, "In one way I am sorry, but you were with some evil people and I had to remove them before they tried to hurt me. Now if you promise not to hurt me I will heal your legs and then you can go home."

The Dragon hesitated but said, "I also am sorry but I must kill you, so if you say 'go' we will fight."

Harry said go and the Dragon immediately blasted fire at where he had been standing, Harry had dived to the right and fired _'Gwahaniad' _into the Dragon's left eye, he immediately dived to his left dodging the new fire burst and blew out the Dragons other eye. Not being happy the Dragon roared and received a _'Ffrwydro' _in the mouth for his cheek, fortunately for Harry he was well aware that Hungarian Horntail Dragon's had two brains, the second one was responsible for motor functions and was buried, deep in its chest.

Fully grown male Hungarian Horntail Dragon's weighed in at around two tons, it was headless and thrashing around, the thought of chickens was somewhat appealing, ah well that was not his lot in life. It took twenty minutes to blast away enough of the Dragons chest for Harry to reach and destroy the Dragons second brain, Harry had set another record he was the first to ever completed the Auror course.

As he walked, smiling, out of the entrance he was engulfed by six hysterical, crying, very happy, extremely proud, girls.

It took nearly ten minutes for the powers that be to extract him from the melee but he wasn't interested yet in what the instructors had to say, he turned to Hermione and asked, "How did you all do?"

"Well," Hermione had a huge smile as she answered, "Padma, Parvati, Susan and Daphne all reached level twenty-six!" she finished bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Ah," he said, "the Dementors." He went around kissing and congratulating each of them in turn, he had assured them that they all had done exceptionally well, so now all four girls had huge smiles.

Hermione continued, "Ginny and I both completed level thirty-five."

"It was the Chimera?" he said.

"We both panicked," Ginny said dejectedly.

"Remember that panic is the mind killer." Harry told them all and then he congratulated the last two in the same manner he had the first four.

Tonks turned to Amelia and Kingsley loudly saying, "I want to join Harry's army! The perks are better than yours."

In perfect synchronisation the six girls grinned and poked their tongues out at her.

Grinning Tonks poked her tongue out at them and said, "See I've got one of those as well."

With a very superior smile Padma said, "But yours hasn't duelled with Harry's all of ours have."

An explosion of mirth came from everyone except Tonks she just looked totally deflated.

"So where would you all like to eat today?" asked the Headmaster, "I know that it is a little early but it would not do to meet Hermione's parents whilst your are all ravenous."

After a very short discussion they decided on the Bedouin tent again, the only difference today, apart from the addition of the twins of course, was that the conversation was all about their time in the Auror tests and what they needed to learn.

**Author's Notes. **So the Hetaerae members have assembled, what do you think? **PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Important: **I have also posted this notice with my other story.

I am having great difficulty keeping up with writing the nine thousand words it takes to keep up with the two stories I am currently writing. The best thing I can think of is to give myself five days to write each chapter which means that each story will be updated every ten days instead of seven. But as I have said before your reviews make the writing easier, so I thank you all for your comments to me, however short.


	8. Chapter 8 The New Improved Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** 23-05 One of my reviewers asked if I wrote these stories from experience, practice or dreams, I am very sad to say that it is all wistful thinking, but if any group of about half a dozen (two would do) beautiful young virgins (the second qualification isn't absolutely essential either) would like to educate me I promise that I would be a very slow learner. I won't hold my breath waiting for the queue to form.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 8. The New improved Draco Malfoy?**

Including Tonks there were eight of them who excitedly arrived in Harry and Hermione's bedrooms from where they had all decided to call 'their place'. When they checked the time it was about ten minutes before the Grangers were due back from their weekend away at a conference and Ginny remarked that so much had happened it seemed like a lifetime ago since they had gone away.

As Tonks made her way down the stairs, all of the girls crowded into Harry's room and he said, "Daphne before we go out shopping you need to change into a looser fitting top than the one you are wearing."

Hermione went back to her room as Harry sorted through one of his drawers and found a very large white T-shirt and as he passed it to Daphne, Hermione also gave her a pair of baggy trousers to wear saying, "You had better change into these as well, that skirt is liable to cause eye damage or a traffic accident."

Immediately Daphne pulled her top over her head, she was magnificent but before anyone could say anything she undid her skirt and let it drop to the floor.

Two flimsy pieces of emerald green lace was all that covered the most perfect body any of them had ever seen and Harry managed his standard intellectual, 'Wh…' before Daphne put her arms around his neck and smiling told him, "You know darling that it is all yours and we girls have all decided that it doesn't matter if you see the goods before Friday."

Then she kissed him lightly on the lips and started putting her clothes on, of course she made sure that she bent right over in front of him to put her feet into the trouser legs which for some reason seemed to require a lot of bottom wiggling whilst she was bent over.

All of the girls knew exactly what she was doing so they could hardly suppress their mirth at the expression on Harry's face and then Padma said sexily, "We have also decided that what we did to poor Tonks, poking our tongues out at her, was not very kind, so we think that a bit later on, when you get the chance, you should kiss her. You know, properly."

"Hermione, Ginny, Harry are you home?" it was Hermione's mum calling them from down stairs and Harry fled out of his bedroom.

Four strange girls in the house along with everything else that had happened over the previous seventy two hours took quite a bit of explaining and although it seemed a bit sudden Friday was agreed as the day for the Hetaering. Mr Granger wanted to go to their surgery for a while so they asked Jane if she wanted to come clothes shopping with them and Jane was not one to turn her nose up at a shopping trip.

Harry called Tonks and asked her if she would come shopping with them but she seemed a bit sulky and when Harry asked her what the problem was she said, "The girls keep teasing me because I have never kissed you."

"Oh! Is that all," said Harry and as he had been instructed a little earlier he kissed her, properly.

After he stopped, in a bit of a daze but sounding aggrieved, Tonks mumbled, "He kissed me."

"Didn't you enjoy it?" asked Ginny excitedly.

Tonks replied with utter distain, "Of course I did."

"So what's the problem?" asked Parvati slightly curiously.

Angrily the Auror replied, "He put his tongue in my mouth."

"So what did you do about it?" Daphne asked sounding puzzled.

"Well I put my tongue into his of course." Tonks replied as though she was stating the blindingly obvious.

"So I still don't see what the problem is?" this time it was Padma and she was sounding a trifle confused.

"It was wonderful, but he stopped." Tonks said sounding dejected.

Very forthrightly Hermione thought that she would put an end to the conversation by saying, "Well even 'Green Eyed Sex God's' have to breath sometimes you know Tonks and it lasted for nearly two minutes as it was."

Nobody was sure that Susan had fully recovered from her earlier excitement and it did nothing to alleviate their suspicions when she said dreamily, "I wish that there was some other way to breathe and eat, then we could kiss for days or perhaps even weeks."

Harry went back to 'their place' first, this was to tell Godric that Hermione was bringing her Muggle mother, shortly afterwards the pair arrived and Jane's worried frown at the form of transport quickly turned to a big smile. Hermione quickly showed her mother around whilst the others were arriving and soon after a discussion mainly between Jane and Tonks, who was now in a very good mood, they decided that they were going to go to Selfridges in Oxford Street. Their choice had been limited because they had to choose a shop that had facilities for members of the magical community to arrive unnoticed.

However first they would have to go to Gringotts for some money.

With Tonks guiding them they all arrived safely at the apparition point outside the bank in Diagon Alley and immediately went up the marble steps into the bank.

Draco Malfoy was in the bank and in his normal smarmy manner he said, "Its Potty and his whores. Pa…"

That was as far as he managed, there were seven wands pointing at him, six of them had fired a spell, only Harry had desisted and Rita Skeeter arrived as Tonks asked loudly, "Ok ladies who did what to the idiot Malfoy? Ginny?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "The 'Bat Bogies' are mine and they should wear off before school restarts, hopefully."

"Susan?"

"The ears," Draco's ears were like those of a house elf, each about two feet long and a most disgusting shade of green, "and I have absolutely no idea how long they will last, but it might be until the counter charm is cast and the half of the book with the counter charms in it, was missing." She answered dreamily.

Tonks smiled, "Well at least they're in his house colours. Parvati?"

"The beaver teeth," she too was smiling sweetly, "I once saw him do that to Hermione and I always thought that it would suit him better."

All the time Rita was taking notes and Bozo her faithful sidekick was taking photographs.

"Padma?" Tonks asked.

"The nose hair," his nose hair had become shocking pink and had grown to about four inches long, "and as far as I know, it won't grow any more unless he tries to cut it off."

"How long does it last?" asked Parvati innocently.

"I think that it is permanent, but I might be wrong," her sister answered and if it were possible Draco looked even more horrified.

Tonks resumed, "Daphne?"

"Well I have heard it mentioned, by those in the know, that he only has a little tiny tinkle and it wasn't much use to anyone," she said naively, knowing full well that Rita was franticly taking notes, "so I made it even tinier and I do believe that it is also permanent."

"Hermione?" she finished quite happily.

"Mine might possibly be superfluous," she said sounding and looking disappointed, "I only made him permanently sterile."

Tonks smiled and said to Draco, "Well no harm done is there, I think that you got off pretty lightly all things considered so off you go now."

Draco skulked away muttering about getting Potter, under his breath.

"And Rita," said Hermione sweetly, turning to face the reporter, "write it up accurately and you might be in for a treat on Friday, oh and we don't mind if this report is a bit sensational, well very sensational wouldn't hurt as long as it is accurate."

Harry added, "I can confirm for you Rita that the Hetaerae will be forming at noon on Friday."

Smiling broadly Rita Skeeter spoke for the first time, "Do you think that I could have one photograph of the six of you girls together with Harry please?"

After Rita had her picture she scurried off to the Newspaper offices and Harry said, "A special edition, no doubt."

The bank had become crowded with people trying to find out what was going on and a smartly dressed goblin came up to them and said, "My name is Grimnog and I am one of the Chief's assistants, if you would all like to come this way, I will get you out of this turmoil." He led them through a side door into a small conference room and then he continued, "If you will allow me to help what can I do for you Mr Potter?"

Harry replied, "Actually I only came in for some Muggle money to go shopping but if you don't mind there are some other things I need to do as well?"

The goblin called 'Griphook' through a tube and when he arrived he told Harry to detail what he wanted.

Harry started by saying, "All funds are to come from my account, all of these young ladies are to have new current accounts with fifty thousand Galleons in them and at the end of each month the balance in each account is to be brought back up to that amount."

Grimnog asked, "Just to clarify, if they spend forty thousand Galleons in one month we are to add that amount and if they only spend ten Galleons we are to add that amount?"

All of the girls were looking a bit stunned but it was Ginny who said incredulously, "So we can spend up to fifty thousand Galleons a month?"

Harry smiled and answered, "Yes if you need to and if you need more then you only have to ask me."

The senior goblin looked as if he had suddenly realised something, "Are these ladies the Hetaerae I have heard about?"

When Harry agreed that they were Grimnog smiled and continued, "Then all of the normal restrictions for people of your age do not apply, would it be better if you all had Gringotts money bags?"

Daphne asked him what a Gringotts money bag was, so he explained, "It is a bag with direct access to Mr Potter's account although yours will be keyed to be only be accessed by each of you individually, if you put your hand in thinking that you need fifty Galleons, then fifty Galleons will be in the bag. Similarly if you think that you wanted a hundred Pounds or a thousand Franks then they would be there for you, banker's cards and chequebooks accompany them for large amounts.

Also if you find that you have any spare cash on you that you don't need, you can just place it into the bag and it will be deposited back into the account."

Harry smiled and said, "That will be excellent."

Ten minutes later having used their own Floo they were in Gladrags, they had decided to order the clothes for the Hetaering, the owner had locked the door and made all of the windows opaque so that they wouldn't be invaded.

Also they all needed some new robes for the solicitors in the morning so they bought these first, the girls decided that pewter was a good colour and recalling the Headmaster's advice Harry had pewter coloured robes in some shiny material. His were of a standard pattern but the girls' robes seemed to have a fitted bodice with the back of the robe sweeping from the top of the bodice up over the shoulders, what they looked like on was to be a small surprise for him tomorrow.

The girls sent Harry over the other side of the shop to buy robes for Tonks and Jane to wear to the solicitors the next day.

In the mean while the six friends debated what they should look like for the Hetaering with the owner of the shop and when they had decided what they would wear they then decided what Harry would wear.

When Harry had been measured and fitted he was sent back to 'their place', he had the assurance that one of them would be along soon to keep him company. Daphne had called Pren and asked her to take all of their bags back and to put the clothes away, Daphne and Hermione had given her a lot of whispered instructions before she left.

x-x

After Harry left them, the serious business of fitting dresses began and the first to finish were the Patil twins and they volunteered to go to Harry but the general consensus was that if they went, Harry would be fit for nothing for the rest of the day. This was a sentiment that was echoed by the twins themselves because with what they had in mind he would probably need to be carried straight home to his bed.

Next to finish was Susan and she was eager to be off, but she was told in no uncertain manner that if she were to be allowed an hour alone with Harry, knowing what she was like, she wouldn't make the will reading tomorrow, reluctantly she agreed.

This was when they decided that Harry would be quite safe left on his own and they could quite happily continue buying the odd robe or pair of shoes or hand bag or something flimsy or finding it all to match.

x-x

When Harry had arrived back at 'their place', Godric's portrait had recommended a book for him to read. So he had spent the best part of a couple of hours sitting quietly on the veranda sipping Butterbeer reading through one of the very old Grimoire of Godric Gryffindor.

He had learned a great deal from it.

It had been very tranquil but as is the way of the world, the ladies arrived back at the same time as seven copies of the expected special edition of the Daily Prophet arrived, luckily the delivery owl just dropped them and left.

Ginny's mum had arrived with the others, Ginny had gone home by the normal Floo to collect her, she seemed very happy so after she had given Harry big hug and taken a quick look around 'their place' she asked, "So what's in the special edition of the Prophet then?"

Several people were sharing but because there were no more than two to a copy everyone had a good view.

The top half of the front page was taken up with three excellent photographs of the much-modified Draco Malfoy and they had the bold title.

**DON'T MESS WITH THE POTTER GIRLS.**

**IS THIS THE NEW IMPROVED DRACO MALFOY?**

The bottom half of the page also had another excellent large photograph on it, but this one was of Harry and his six girls who were all trying, very successfully to look sweet and innocent, the caption read.

**LOVE FINDS THE BOY WHO LIVED. **

There wasn't a lot of editorial, the special was only one folded broadsheet page, the whole of the inside was filled with close-ups of what the girls had done to Draco and named who had done what. The back cover was simply six photographs of the girls with their names underneath.

The front page had told everyone that Harry Potter himself had confirmed that his Hetaering would be this Friday at noon, the location within Hogwarts grounds was known only to the Headmaster and that was from some very old records. It was over three hundred and fifty years since the last Hetaering had taken place and needless to say there was nobody still alive whose grandparents would of remembered it.

x-x

_At the same time as the special edition was being read by Harry in 'their place', Tom Marvolo Riddle was reading the same thing and he laughed, "Silly children's charms is all they have, they have nothing of substance to stand against the power of Lord Voldemort. Mobilise all of our forces, we will arrive in Hogwarts grounds at a quarter before noon on Friday." This time Bellatrix and Wormtail laughed along with the Dark Lord._

x-x

"It's no good sitting around here admiring pictures of yourselves," Harry said, "we still have all of our original Muggle clothes shopping to do."

There were two things in that statement that moved the girls, Muggle clothes shopping was good, but, sat around here admiring pictures of yourselves, didn't really do it for them. Subsequently six quasi-angry females set about tickling Harry and from the sounds of things they either knew or were finding all the right places.

Nonetheless all good things must to come to an end and so they used their Floo to go to Selfridges.

Now lets face it a bunch of females shopping for clothes is extremely tedious for everybody except the bunch of females shopping for clothes, that is why forty five minutes later we find Harry back on the veranda reading more of his book.

Over three hours had passed and he was well into the second volume before any of the others arrived back and the first of them were Molly and Ginny.

Harry came back into the lounge to greet them and they were both very excited so Molly said, "I must get the money to pay you back for all of these clothes but the girls convinced me that I should have them."

With a small smile and to Ginny's surprise he said, "Ok mum Weasley," this brought a big smile to Molly's face, "I will let you pay for the clothes, if I don't get over twenty million Galleons tomorrow."

In a hushed voice Molly said, "Over twenty million?"

"I was there mum," Ginny said, "the Headmaster said something that has made us fairly certain that Harry will get around twenty million Galleons tomorrow. Why do you think I wasn't worried about any of the money we were spending, anyway have you any idea how much you have spent today? I don't know what I spent on you but I do remember paying for a bunch of stuff for Tonks when she wasn't looking," Harry chuckled, "but I can't for the life of me remember how much it was either and I know that Hermione did the same at least twice. Before we were offered the money bags he was going to give each of us an allowance of fifty thousand Galleons…"

Aghast Molly interrupted, "Fifty thousand Galleons a year? That's more than Arthur earns."

"No mother, a month." This caused Molly's mouth to drop open, "Fifty thousand galleons a month, as Harry keeps on telling us, money is the least of our worries."

At this point there was laughing and giggling from the hall effectively halting their discussion.

All of the others came bubbling into lounge, oddly enough Tonks stopped about three inches from Harry then said, "Firstly I did not give you permission to kiss me earlier, although it was very nice and secondly I never gave permission for you to have this group of reprobates drown me in clothes this afternoon. So because I have absolutely no idea how much they have spent I will only pay the first bill." Whilst Harry was trying to work out what she had been talking about she kissed him.

When the kiss had finished Ginny said, "If you keep molesting our boyfriend we will…"

Ginny was struggling so with a small smile Hermione continued, "Send the twins to snog Remus!"

Harry ignored the conversation that was continuing with Tonks capitulating completely and he spoke to Jane who was with Molly, "How has your afternoon been mum Granger?"

Jane smiled, "With more than one quasi-mother-in-law I think that calling me Jane will probably be easier in the long run, don't you? As for my afternoon, I don't think that I have ever seen anyone spend money faster than my daughter, but a lot of it wasn't on herself, I won't bother trying to persuade you to take what was spent on me because I don't really have any idea anyway. You bought me several things in that Gladrags shop in Diagon Alley and I don't even have any idea of their price range."

Molly said, "It is the dearest dress shop in the Alley but their clothes are nice. Thinking about it I also had a load of things from there young man."

Harry smiled, "Yes you did didn't you mum Weasley. Now you will look even more beautiful tomorrow."

Tonks had joined them and the noise from the girls had died down, Harry looked over and the girls were in a whispering huddle, "I think that I might have some problems." He said quietly.

The Auror smiled cheekily, "I think that 'problems' is not exactly the way that I would put it, if you were to say that you were being set up, it might be a little more accurate. And before you even ask they have been threatening me with a fate worse than death if I breath a word, they even went to the trouble of explaining what my fate would be, believe me it would be worse than death."

Molly said, "Look at the time, I must get home to make Arthur's dinner or I will be in trouble." She went and said goodbye to Ginny who then showed her how to get home using their Floo.

Jane intimated that they should go and get Matt his dinner but Harry asked loudly, "Which of my angels has to go home to eat and would any of you like to eat here?"

All of the girls said that they would eat in 'their place' so Harry went to collect Matt from 'Three Legged Cross' to bring him to 'their place' in Hogwarts, for dinner.

The dinner was excellent and the company was highly entertaining so everyone enjoyed them self.

After the meal they were all going home when Harry discovered that they had all arranged to come back for breakfast at seven thirty in the morning so they would all get ready to go to the solicitors in 'their place'.

Four of the girls spent a good twenty minutes split between kissing Harry thank you for the clothes and kissing Harry goodnight, but eventually everyone did go home.

Later that night when everybody in the Granger household was in bed, Matt said, "I think that Harry is going to have quite a time with those girls, they seem to have him just where they want him."

Jane chuckled, "When he says something will be like this then that is how it is, most of the time he is quite easy about what they do, so he lets them do what they want as long as it doesn't affect him adversely. To a greater or lesser degree he loves them all and the girls are very happy together, but when I spoke to some of them, including Ginny, they all told me that if anything happened to Hermione then he would curl up and die. Of course that would be after he killed whoever hurt her."

She had stopped for a minute but she started talking again, "I saw the girls deal with that very rude character you saw in the paper when you came for dinner, they were like lightning, so I asked Hermione why Harry hadn't done anything. She told me that he knew that he didn't have to, he had his wand out in case he was needed but he assessed the situation quickly enough that he didn't have to use it. Then when I remarked on how quick they were she told me, in quite a matter of fact manner, that he could beat the six of them if they had their wands in their hands and his was in its holster, a bit frightening."

"But only for the enemy darling, only for the enemy." Matt said, "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight darling."

**Authors Note. **So that is chapter eight and I hope that you all enjoyed it and will** PLEASE REVIEW **it.

**Question 1:** I have used Grimoire as the plural as well as the singular, do any of you know if this is correct?

**Question 2:** Do you think that what the girls did was too easy on Draco and will he have learned anything?


	9. Chapter 9 Sirisus' Will

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** This is the sixth chapter that I have started with the title 'Sirius's Will', hopefully this one will succeed where all of the others have had their titles changed they became chapters four to eight. I have told you previously that I don't do much planning so I suppose that I get what I deserve, if what little I do plan I don't stick to.

**H.P. Love is All You Need**

**Chapter 9. Sirius's Will.**

The bookworm was worried, "Lawks Ginny, do you think that he will kill us?"

Ginny was blasé, "Of course not, we have his permission to set him up, nicely."

Hermione was coming around, "I suppose that we do, well from what we hear, most boys couldn't think of anything much nicer than this, could they?"

The red head's eyes were flashing, "I'm going to call him properly then."

"Good luck," whispered her quasi sister.

"Come on Harry its nearly seven thirty," Ginny called him for the third time, admittedly she had only whispered so as not to wake him the first twice she had called him.

He heaved himself out of bed saying, "You two go on I still have to shower yet, why didn't you call me earlier."

"Ginny called you twice before and you didn't want to move," this was Hermione, "anyway you can shower when we get there, just clean your teeth for now and fling something on, you can bring some clean underwear with you."

He staggered into the bathroom and was out again in three minutes, it was exactly seven thirty so having told the Grangers that they would see them later they went to 'their place'.

"Harry!"

He had just come out of the shower and only had a towel around his waist, now Hermione was calling him, he stuck his head out of the door and called back, "What is it Hermione."

"I'm stuck," it was an almost plaintive cry, "can you help me please."

He went towards her room asking, "What's the problem?"

She came into the hall in her knickers and bra telling him, "It's the hook on this bra I can't get it undone so will you undo it for me please?"

Harry undid her bra and took it off her and she said, "You can play with them whilst I give you a kiss." So Hermione kissed him as he played with her boobs.

When she finished kissing him he opened his eyes Hermione was grinning wickedly and there was a queue of five girls lined up behind her and none of them had very much clothing on, it seemed that knickers and bra's were the order of the day.

Padma was at the front of the queue and with a lustful smile she said, "If one of us gets our bra taken off and snogs you whilst having their boobs played with then we all demand equal treatment."

Ginny's voice sounded from near the back of the line, "Fair shares for all."

Equal treatment was given to Padma and Parvati, they came separately and they assured him that it was to make sure they received their fair share however next in line was Susan.

Sounding concerned Harry asked, "Is this going to be safe for you?"

She smiled at him and said, "I don't care what it does to me, as far as I am concerned this is a must do."

So she did and Hermione levitated her back to her room aided by the twins while Harry gave equal treatment to the last two, Ginny and Daphne. The girls had been worried that Daphne would have a similar effect on Harry as he did on Susan. That was why she was put at the back of the queue, they wanted to be certain of their share first, however, much to everyone's relief, he seemed to handle her superb accoutrements with ease.

He realised that he had been set up again and all in all he was quite happy about it.

By nine thirty they had all had breakfast and they were ready to go, but they rated their major achievement as getting Susan walking unaided, mind you she still had very little idea of where she was going but at least she was propelling herself there.

Hermione went to collect her parents and then they all made their way to Messer's 'McMahon, Blaine, Zebrine and Knott,' the solicitors, there seemed to be a lot of people in the waiting room.

There was one person they only knew, at the best, by sight and that was Narcissa Malfoy who with a genuine smile came to introduce herself and shake Hermione's hand, to everyone's amazement she then said, "Thank you dear girl for ridding the wizard world of one of the most despicable families in it, his father was sterilised by Voldemort when the Dark Lord caught him screwing that Lestrange whore and I mean Rabastan not Bellatrix. I was forced to marry the arrogant beast when I was very young, luckily I became pregnant first time and I never had to sleep with the sod again, thank god."

She was so stunned that Hermione could only manage, "You're welcome," as a reply.

Narcissa turned to the Headmaster and asked, "Albus I require sanctuary, I believe that if I even try to leave these offices my life will be forfeit, I have handed Malfoy Manor and all of Lucius' books papers, documents and things over to Director Bones. Fudge is in league with Voldemort and all the details of that as well as the particulars of the other Ministry collaborators I know of have been handed to her as well."

The Headmaster had been looking into her eyes and said, "You will have sanctuary."

It was ten o'clock and a goblin came out and said, "It is time for the reading, will you all follow me please."

Twenty of them were led into a large comfortable conference room where Mr Mahon shook hands with each of them and then they all took seats around an elegant conference table with the solicitor at its head.

Without preamble Mr McMahon said, "We are here for the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Mr Sirius Black, I will deal with the missing beneficiary first."

With a slight smile he continued, "I have been reliably informed that Mr Draco Malfoy is indisposed, however he will still receive the Portrait of old Mrs Black. This has for many years been hung in the hallway of the house of Black from where it has been moved and is currently hanging in his bedroom at his new abode.

Mrs Narcissa Malfoy is to receive the Tapestry of the Black family tree this also is currently hanging in the house of Black but at this time we have no address for you Mrs Malfoy?"

The Headmaster said, "Her bequest and her address I will personally take care of."

Mr Mahon nodded, "I will accept that from you Chief Warlock if Mrs Malfoy agrees." She simply nodded her head in agreement.

"Next we have Rubeus Hagrid, the sum of fifty thousand Galleons.

To Professor Albus Dumbledore, the sum of fifty thousand Galleons.

To Mr Neville Longbottom, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons, for trying to save Mr Black's life.

To Miss Luna Lovegood the sum, of one hundred thousand Galleons, for trying to save Mr Black's life."

"Excuse me," Luna interrupted, "but how did Sirius know that I was going to try to save his life?"

The solicitor answered kindly, "The actual clause reads, If I do something stupid and get myself killed then anyone who goes with Harry to try to save me is to receive one hundred thousand Galleons.

"Thank you," said Luna smiling, "and do you know where Draco is, because you said that a portrait is now hanging in his bedroom at his new abode?"

This time the solicitor gave a big smile, "There is certain magic available to solicitors, which will retrieve and distribute the legal goods and chattels of a deceased party, when they have been properly reassigned in a Will. Later we will come to the matter of the Black family Library, some of the books were at Hogwarts, some in Malfoy Manor and we believe that some were with the Dark Lord himself. They are now all in the House of Black awaiting their new owners decision as to where they are to be housed, we digress but it is important that young people understand how these things work

To Miss Daphne Greengrass, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend.

To Miss Susan Bones, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend.

To Miss Padma Patil, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend.

To Miss Parvati Patil, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend.

To Mr Ronald Weasley, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons, plus the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for trying to save Mr Black's life.

To Mrs Andromeda Tonks, the sum of two hundred thousand Galleons.

To Miss N. Tonks, the sum of two hundred thousand Galleons and the promise that I will never call you Nymphadora again.

Tonks burst into tears and Remus who was sat next to her put his arm around her to comfort her.

To Miss Ginny Weasley, the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons plus the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend plus the sum of one hundred thousand galleons for trying to save Mr Black.

To Miss Hermione Granger, the whole of the Black family Library also the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons plus the sum of one hundred thousand Galleons for being Harry's girlfriend plus the sum of one hundred thousand galleons for trying to save Mr Black.

Now we come to the point I mentioned earlier, Miss Granger, where would you like us to put this Library?"

Hermione looked bemused not knowing where to put the books, but she was certain that if she left them where they were she would not be allowed to look at most of them, however Harry came to her rescue. He called Pren their house elf and after a short discussion between Mr Mahon, Pren and Hermione, the Headmaster didn't look too happy but the books were moved to the library in their place.

Then the solicitor continued with the Will reading, "Next to Mr Remus Lupin, the property known as the house of Black plus the sum of five hundred thousand Galleons."

The solicitor passed Remus one ornate piece of parchment to sign, his signature was witnessed by Professor Dumbledore and then the solicitor passed Remus a black folder and he continued, "I am assured that these are the deeds to the property in question.

To Molly and Arthur Weasley, the sum of two million Galleons for trying to make Harry's life bearable."

Molly looked flabbergasted and then she started crying.

To Mathew and Jane Granger, also the sum of two million Galleons for also trying to make Harry's life bearable.

Finally we come to Mr Harry James Potter. First, the property known as Corf Keep, which is in Old Kea, which itself is near Falmouth in Cornwall. Second, in the garage there you will find my Flying motorbike and I strongly suggest that you get Mooney to teach you how to ride it, I love you kiddo and I don't want you to hurt yourself. Thirdly, the residue of the Black estate, which at noon yesterday stood at twenty-one million five hundred and sixty one thousand four hundred and twenty Galleons."

The solicitor also passed Harry another ornate piece of parchment to sign, the Chief Warlock once again witnessed the signature and then the solicitor passed Harry a red and gold folder. "These are the deeds and keys to 'Corf Keep' I trust you will find happiness there.

That concludes the reading of Mr Sirius Black's Last Will and Testament, thank you all very much for being so patient."

Standing up the solicitor went around each of them, thanking them for coming, then having spoken to the Chief Warlock for a few of minutes he gave them permission to use the room for a couple of hours and left.

Harry went over to a group comprising Narcissa, Remus, Arthur and Dumbledore, between them they had decided that Narcissa could stay at twelve Grimmauld Place but they were having a problem getting her there without her being seen.

He asked, "Might I help? Do you have your things?"

Narcissa placed her handbag on the table and from it she took six trunks each the size of a matchbox then she simply said, "Yes."

"Don't go away." Harry said dropping some _Adref Powdro_ onto the floor he stepped through the flames, a third of the people in the room hadn't seen this done before and were quite surprised.

Less than a minute later he reappeared and said, "The way is clear I can take her there but is there anyone there to look after her when she arrives?"

The Headmaster said to Narcissa, "Once you are there you will not, for the time being, be able to leave. If you go out of the front door or you leave the rear garden you will not be able to find your way back to the house."

Remus answered Harry's question, "Albus, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly and I have some things to do there so we will go there now, so goodbye for now." With that the five disappeared.

Tonks said, "I will see you lot later I must take my mum home," so having given Harry a slightly more than sisterly kiss she left with her mum.

Hermione gave Harry a kiss and said to all of them, "I will take my mum and dad home and see you all back in our place," and they left using the _Adref Powdro_.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss to rival any he had ever received and angrily Ron said, "What are you doing to my little sister Pot…" he stopped because he realised that four wands were pointing at him.

Ginny being Ginny took her time kissing Harry and without looking around said, "I am older than your girlfriend, I am still a virgin and will remain so until I am legally tied to Harry and if you are going to start having double standards then it will be open season on Ronald Bilius Weasley, how about it brother?"

Luna looked at him dreamily, but there was nothing in the least dreamy about the way she said, "Apologise Carrot!"

Ron apologised so the four wands lowered but Ginny had gone back to kissing Harry, this time when she had finished she smiled at him and said, "I was going to say that if you take Mrs Malfoy to wherever, we will bring this lot to our place and we will all meet there."

"Luna, if ever I hear someone call you Looney again I will hex them to within an inch of their lives." Daphne said and continued sweetly, "Oh and Harry darling, somebody earlier today mentioned 'fair shares for all,' there will be a queue awaiting your return home."

Harry picked up his red and gold folder then he left with Narcissa and shortly afterwards all of the others followed to their place.

Hermione was the next to return to their place and she asked, "Why the queue?"

Susan answered, "It's fair shares for all and Ginny snogged Harry twice with no due cause so join the queue if you want your share."

Hermione asked Susan, "Why aren't you in the queue?"

Lamenting, Neville said, "I wish I had one girl to kiss, never mind a queue."

"Hannah Abbott." Susan said, all of the girls turned to look at her and none of them noticed Harry arrive back home.

Parvati said, "Who did you say?"

Susan answered, "Hannah Abbott fancies Neville something rotten."

Ginny said, "I thought that she fancied Ernie Macmillan."

"Nah!" said Susan, "She likes chocolate frog cards and Neville."

Neville was excited, "But how could I ever speak to her she's so…so pretty."

The girls were all alerted to Harry's presence when he said, "We could invite her to my birthday tomorrow and you could tell her that you might have a couple of chocolate frog cards she probably doesn't have."

It was a sign of just how important the girls considered this matter because they had forgotten all about the fare shares for all queue, but Neville said, "But I don't have any chocolate frog cards, let alone some she won't have"

The girls started to look disconsolate because they realised the truth of Neville's words Hannah had a lot of cards, however Harry smiled and said, "But you will have if you show her these two."

He borrowed Hermione's self inking quill and signed the backs of two cards he had taken from his pocket and handed the signed cards to Neville saying, "She will probably snog you to death if you give her these."

Neville looked at the cards and said, "They're of you, are they new?"

Harry smiled and said, "They come out on Friday, there is a set of five and I have ten sets. Hermione can we get an invitation to Hannah like now?"

Hermione retrieved her quill from Harry and took a piece of parchment out of her pocket then said, "Well I can make the invitation but how can we get it delivered?"

Godric Gryffindor's portrait spoke, "Hannah Abbott you say? Well I can deliver that for you a very fine old family the Abbott's."

When Hermione had finished writing the invitation, which seemed a bit long, she asked Harry if he would make it into a wand touch Portkey to bring Hannah to Hermione's house. He did as Hermione had asked and handed it to Godric Gryffindor who disappeared from his frame for about thirty seconds.

x-x

Hannah Abbott was in quite a bad mood, Lavender Brown had been going to take her to Harry Potter's birthday party and now Lavender wouldn't go because she wasn't a virgin. Hannah wasn't the least bit interested in Harry Potter as a boy, but Neville, dear, sweet, adorable Neville Longbottom might be there and after all he and Harry were good friends, weren't they.

Now she was at home sitting in the conservatory with her mother, they were both reading books when her many times great grandfather Alphard spoke to her from his portrait, "Hannah my dear I have a letter for you, it was passed to me by Godric Gryffindor, I believe that it will cheer you up."

Neither Mrs Abbott nor Hannah knew that portraits could pass postal messages and Hannah told Alphard so to which he replied whilst she was reading the invitation, "Well it is only the most powerful and important wizard portraits that can do it but I am allowed to answer if you would like me to."

Her bad mood had disappeared and she said, "Would you ask him to tell Hermione that I will be delighted to attend."

Alphard looked like a little boy who was about to ask for three weeks pocket money in advance and he asked, "I have hung in this house for over seven hundred years and I have never had the opportunity to pass a letter before, so would it be too much trouble for you to write the reply."

Hannah told her mother about the invitation and wrote the reply for Granddad Alphard to pass back to Godric Gryffindor, both Hannah and her mother realised at the same time and whispered, "Godric Gryffindor!"

x-x

Ron said, "It's a bit mean to only give him two of the set though isn't it?"

"Don't be so stupid, Carrot." Luna sounded exasperated, "When Neville messes up…sorry Neville. If Neville messes up then he can always have another one as a peace offering. Even if Hannah has found one with a chocolate frog the ones Neville will be offering will be priceless, they will be signed."

Looking sheepish Ron apologised then said very quietly, "Can we eat here, but like we had breakfast at five o'clock your time and I am sort of hungry?"

The group moved up the hall and the rooms were being pointed out to the guests, when Daphne pointed out the study/library Ron turned his nose up earning himself a slap from Luna. Then Hermione told him that they weren't allowed in there his face lit up but she deliberately waited until she added, yet and they all burst out laughing at the look of dejection that replaced the smile on Ron's face.

Having asked Pren lunch was soon ready and a little while into the meal she brought Hannah's reply to Hermione and she told them all that Hannah would be coming which threw Neville into instant abject panic.

Whilst debating what they were going to do that afternoon one of the portraits told them that Tonks was requesting entry and they allowed her to come in.

She agreed with Harry that they should spend the afternoon in the room of requirements training, they would not do any the next day because it was Harry's birthday. That only gave them one more day before they were exposed to the public at the Hetaering, unfortunately threats like Voldemort didn't just go away and the world knew about Friday.

The three first time visitors were surprised when they left past the portrait of Sir Cadogan, Luna looked at the solid door of the entrance looked up and down the corridor then looked at Hermione for some kind of an explanation.

She shrugged her shoulders as well and said, "Even the Headmaster doesn't know, it's Magic."

Harry removed the entry restriction for Luna but set the door so that Ron and Neville had to ask Sir Cadogan for permission to enter.

Ron bristled, "Why is Luna given free access and I am not?"

"Because dear brother," Ginny said, "take this morning for instance, there were half a dozen topless girls snogging Harry in the hall and we wouldn't want to embarrass you with something like that, would we?"

Ron must have had a death wish because next grinning he said, "I wouldn't be embarrassed, I would love to walk in on six nearly…ooofff."

Luna's knee had landed true and Ron was on the floor tending the family jewels, she then said, "Usually I love you Ronald but sometimes you are a crass insensitive git, try engaging your brain sometimes I am fairly sure that you have one somewhere in your head. When you have recovered sufficiently to walk, we will see you in the Room of Requirements," and they carried on their way.

Ron arrived at the room of requirements ten minutes after the others and immediately apologised to everyone, the room was arranged in the same way it had been on their previous visit and the group had been chatting whilst waiting for Ron.

Harry started by teaching Luna, Neville and Ron the new blasting and slicing spells while four of the girls were practicing them as well. Tonks was teaching Hermione and Ginny some shields, soon Harry left his trio to join Tonks and learn the defensive spells.

This afternoon Hermione, Ginny and Harry weren't going to do the Auror test the other seven were, the new trio failed at level twenty six and the other four girls in their low thirty's, once again they were all pleased with themselves. So they all spent the rest of the afternoon practicing defensive shields and such like, not so exciting but equally important in their own way.

It appeared that the totally offensive approach towards dealing with Death Eaters was very effective, in reality it might be even more effective. When you see your neighbour blown apart or cut in half it would be quite likely to make you wonder just where your priorities lay and shouldn't you be sat at home making a nice cup of tea, or something.

Ron started complaining, "I don't want to sit on the floor in some tent in the desert to eat, I will get sand in my food."

Luna smiled, "That's alright Ronald darling," she purred, "you can sit here or come and watch us all eat sitting on the floor and then you can go home to your mums and eat sitting at a table."

It only took Hermione's, "Those sausages are German Bratwurst I had them outside the Rats Keller in Bremen they're gorgeous." To make Ron decide to join them all, eating on the floor.

During the course of the meal, in which Ron partook heartily, they discovered that Neville hadn't told his grandmother that he had come back to England for a few days. He told them all that he would get a room until the weekend in the Leaky Cauldron; he had a Portkey to return to Professor Sprout at noon on Saturday.

Another ten minutes were required to set up the logistics of getting them all to Hermione's house the next day, basically it was to bring them to their place and go to Hermione's from there and of course the girls had to kiss Harry a lot.

Harry fell asleep thinking that there had been far too much whispering going on, he realised that he was being set up again and if the first two set-ups were anything to go by, roll on the third.

**Authors Note**. If you are in favour of things getting slightly warmer as the Hetaering approaches **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me so.

**Fun Question;** The next chapter will of course be Harry's Birthday, would any of you care to guess what they will be doing, apart from the obvious of course?"


	10. Chapter 10 Harry's Birthday

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** I apologise for the delay in producing this chapter, beside the intrusion of real life, it was caused by my wanting to send them all to 'Corf Keep' and it wasn't working so as you read this you will see what I eventually did instead.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 10. Harry's Birthday.**

It seemed like the middle of the night and Harry was waking up slowly, but that wasn't Hermione or Ginny kissing him that was Susan!

Where were her clothes?

A Susan without clothes in a snogfest seemed to be a little dangerous especially for her, however after about ten minutes she seemed to have been whisked away.

Daphne quickly replaced her and it appeared that she had been reading Hermione's book because what she was doing was going to make an awful mess if she wasn't careful. Oops she wasn't very careful. Apparently she hadn't intended to be careful because she seemed highly delighted with her efforts but soon her ten minutes were up and he heard a distant _'Scourgify'_ and all was reasonably well.

This was definitely the Patil twins and he didn't think that what they were doing was in Hermione's book but he definitely wasn't complaining, he couldn't complain his mouth was full. In his more lucid moments he could tell the twins apart but at the moment he didn't care which one of them was doing what to him as long as they kept doing it, forever. Alas as was the way of the world all good things must come to an end and the twins time was up.

But there is nothing in the rules that insists that one good thing couldn't be replaced by another good thing, which was just as well because this was Ginny and her mummy, probably, wouldn't have thought that she was being very good. However it wasn't her mother who was the judge in this matter it was Harry and he had thought for quite a while that Ginny was very good, especially when she did that and that. Oh my god her hair must be in one heck of a mess and she's using it to clean up the rest, she's gone.

"Happy birthday darling." For the first time today someone had spoken to him and it was Hermione, she he placed above all others, "Have you enjoyed your birthday so far."

Now she was kissing him but when she had finished he said in amazement, "Did you arrange all of this?"

He was now kissing her but eventually she said, "Well you have so much money that none of us could think of anything to give you until I thought of this. But it's not over yet…"

Whatever she had been going to say was lost to the world forever as she started moaning, he had flipped her over and his head was between her legs and he was doing things with his tongue that Hermione was hoping would never stop.

When she had come for the fourth time he relented and she managed to croak, "I am supposed to take you to the shower in your room at our place, but I want to stay here with you for ever."

"Do you think that they would mind if we slipped away and eloped?" Harry asked, only half joking.

She giggled and replied, "They would round up a posse and hunt us down like dogs."

Grinning he said, "I have a pretty good idea what they would do to me when they caught us but I dread to think what they would do to you."

She giggled again, "They would make me watch what they were doing to you and not let me join in, a fate worse than death. Oh woe is me, alack and alas. Lawks we had better get on or they will wonder what I am doing to you."

Now they were both chuckling and he said, "You can always tell them that I was playing hard to get."

Her eyes lit up, "I will tell them that it took a while for me to persuade you to come."

He had a wicked grin, "Well I had come at least five times so it is quite reasonable to suppose that it would take some time for me to come again."

Still smiling she slapped him playfully and stopped him putting his dressing gown on and simply said, "No clothes!" and they went to their place.

Their place was eerily quiet and the silence was broken by their giggling as they made their way to the shower in his room and suddenly Harry said, "It's dark out what on earth is the time?"

Quite nonchalantly Hermione said, "I suppose that it must be about half past two by now."

By this time they had reached Harry's room and he headed straight for the bed and climbed into the middle of it and said loudly, "I am going to sleep for a few more hours and if there is another ambush you had all better join me. The first ones in the bed get the best cuddle spots."

There was no hanging about; Hermione was one side of him and Ginny, by means of a deft leap, just made it to the other beating Daphne by a whisker, eventually they all settled down and a house elf's voice said, "Happy Birthday Harry, what time would you like me to call you all.

Padma said sleepily, "Quarter to seven for me please and Happy Birthday Harry."

A few 'that will do's' and 'Happy Birthday's' later they were all asleep.

There seemed to be people kissing him everywhere and he had to admit that it was a very nice way to be woken up.

"Come on Padma," it was Parvati's voice, "we have to get home, you told mum to call us at seven."

Variations on 'Oh lawks!" came in several voices and they formed an orderly queue to kiss Harry goodbye telling him that they would see him in a couple of hours, then they disappeared off home.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry went back to their own rooms in the Grangers house where they arrived three minutes before Jane knocked on the girls door and called out, "Aren't you two lazy urchins going to wish Harry a happy birthday?"

Hermione opened her bedroom door wearing her dressing gown, she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and said, "We wished Harry a happy birthday just after midnight but we are quite willing to do it again." Then she opened his door and walked straight into Harry's bedroom.

"Happy birthday Harry." Jane called out, "Breakfast will be in twenty minutes.

"Thank you Jane," he called back and then the girls smothered him again.

Just how they made it to breakfast on time none of the trio quite knew although they hadn't showered and Hermione's mum had called them again to come and help sort out all of the owls. If there had been a twitcher within a mile of the house he would of thought he was in heaven, every kind of owl imaginable was trying to deliver birthday greetings to the Green-eyed sex god. There were also hundreds of large tropical birds, from all over the world, attempting to fulfil the same task; a lot of these had never been seen in the wild, closer than two thousand miles from Britain.

Halfway through their breakfast Tonks came in with six other Aurors, Harry smiled when he noticed that they were all female and she said, "We asked for volunteers to help with your post today and these six won the raffle, anyway happy birthday green eyes."

Then she kissed him not very chastely as the other six Aurors, who were giggling at them, started first checking then removing the mail from the birds.

Hermione asked, "How many of you were in the draw?"

"Sixty three," Tonks answered, "there are only sixty four female Aurors and I was coming anyway, so I didn't have to enter."

Ginny grinned, "So he's a little popular then?"

Tonks still hadn't released Harry from the cuddle she was giving him, "I do believe that they threatened several of the guys with unspecified damage if any male names came out of the hat."

Harry asked, "Do you think that I could finish my breakfast?"

"Of course Dreamboat." Tonks said looking at him innocently.

He grinned, "Then would you mind letting go?"

"Sorry." She said releasing him and trying to look innocent, she failed and the six Aurors started giggling again.

Harry asked the six of them to put aside anything that looked as if it might of come from somebody that he actually knew.

So the trio finished their breakfast and went back upstairs to dress for the day whilst Jane and Matt went to see how the surgery was coping, they didn't expect to be back before early evening.

The initial plan had been that they should spend the majority of the day in the pool but of course this was England ergo it was dull, overcast, windy and trying very hard to rain so the two girls were in Harry's room trying to think of an alternative.

Harry said, "Should we all go to 'Corf Keep' and have a look at the house that Sirius has left me, it might well be that we will be living there for a while?"

Hermione answered, "When we go there I think that for security, it should only be the seven of us at first and then we can decide if anyone else is welcome. Anyway do you have any idea how big it is? We are going to need seven bedrooms for us, at least four big bedrooms for children and more as they grow up. So I would say at least twenty five bedrooms, what do you think?"

As the pair agreed with Hermione, Susan and Daphne arrived in Harry's room needless to say birthday kisses were exchanged, Susan was obviously getting a bit better, she even managed to stay on her feed after kissing Harry.

Two minutes later a lot of giggling was coming from Hermione's room, the twins came in to give Harry his birthday kisses and they had obviously collected Luna, Ron and Neville. Another voice sounded from the hall down stairs, Hannah Abbot had arrived as well so Ginny went down to bring her up to Harry' room.

When Hermione outlined their problem Daphne said immediately, "Why can't we go swimming at 'our place'?"

It was so obvious that Hermione was kicking herself.

Eleven of them made their way downstairs to Tonks and the Aurors to tell them where they were going so Tonks told them to be back in time for the party at six thirty.

Harry asked if they had found anything suspicious and the Aurors said no but one of them pointed to a small pile of mail that they believed came from people he knew. Harry then asked them if they would like to come this evening to the party, needless to say they were all delighted and they started giggling again.

When they all arrived at 'their place' Hermione showed Ron and Neville into one of the spare bedrooms so they could change into their swimwear and she showed Hannah and Luna into the other one to do the same.

Harry had changed and had just found a suitable towel when Daphne came into his room in her bikini, her red bikini, her red bikini that was so small that it left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

She looked wonderful and she whispered, "I love you Harry, happy birthday," and then she kissed him.

When she stopped from her wicked smile he realised that he had been set up again, kissing six beautiful girls clad in skimpy bikinis was one of the chores he was hoping to be set up with on a fairly regular basis.

Everybody except Ron was having a wonderful day.

First he gave himself a black eye when he walked into a wall because he was ogling Daphne; to add insult to injury Luna also punched him on the arm telling him to 'stop drooling'. When she had done this six or seven times in the first twenty minutes she declared to the Hetaerae that it was open day on the carrot if he was caught drooling at Daphne again. Five members of the group constantly helped Luna with his correction, however Daphne was too busy entertaining Harry to bother with Ron or anything the others were doing.

Lunch was served under a giant pergola on the beach, the elves had brought a large barbecue near to the blankets that they were sitting on to eat. On the barbecue they were cooking all kinds of meat, additionally there were large chunks of fresh bread and a varied assortment of fresh salad.

After lunch it was back into the sea to play and at four the girls decided that it was time to start getting ready for the party.

Subsequently Hannah and Neville were discovered, still in their dry swimsuits, snogging on one of the spare beds, they both said that they were having a wonderful day.

First Luna and then Hannah said that they hadn't brought anything special for the evening so Hermione took the pair to Gladrags and bought both of them party clothes for the evening.

When Neville went to the pergola to see what food was left Harry realised that Neville and Hannah had been missing at lunchtime, not to be left out Ron joined him but Harry went and sat on the veranda and read some more of his book.

Hannah, Luna and Hermione did not take long in Gladrags and when they returned Luna and Hannah wanted to thank Harry for buying them party dresses, he told them that if their invitations had been complete then there would have been no need. He also told them that Hermione liked spending his money so they had cheered her up as well, for this remark she jumped onto his lap and started tickling him, this only lasted until he kissed her and then she surrendered, unconditionally.

At quarter to six Harry called the other two boys who were still sitting under the pergola chatting, it was time for them all to get ready, they were still ready before the girls but at twenty five minutes past six they all returned to Hermione's home.

As a small quiet birthday party it was a total failure, the weather had cleared up and there were over forty people in the garden celebrating, however Harry appreciated that all of the girls' parents and guardians had to be invited. Jane told him that she had spoken to Molly and asked her to invite everyone she thought should come to the party, also Harry himself had invited Tonks with the six young Aurors who had sorted his mail throughout the day.

The sorters had found and disabled thirty-seven trackers, however they were all found to be from over amorous young ladies who simply wanted to press their affections on the Dreamboat personally. There were over three and a half thousand communications of which only fourteen were from people who knew him, to Harry's relief Daphne suggested that he should have a general thank you printed in the Daily Prophet, he hadn't thought of that.

When Tonks arrived with the six other Aurors she immediately gave him a kiss and then whispered, "Will you give the others a kiss as well please?"

Smiling at her he replied, "You had better ask permission from my Hetaerae in waiting."

Nymphadora Tonks was not noted for being the subtlest person on the planet and in a loud voice she said, "Harry said that he doesn't mind so can he have the Hetaerae's permission to kiss these six young ladies who would like to kiss him."

"Tonks!" Hermione said, "I was stood right here beside him and that isn't what he said at all. However the six of them have worked very hard all day for him so I personally think that he should kiss them but we had better have a huddle and vote on it."

All the guests were laughing at the antics of the girls as they went into a huddle with Harry, a minute later they broke up and with a big smile Daphne said, "The vote was six in favour with one abstention I therefore declare the proposition carried. Harry is to kiss the six Aurors."

Professor Dumbledore asked, "Who abstained?"

Susan answered, "Harry of course."

Chuckling Professor McGonagall said, "That shows a well developed sense of self preservation Potter."

The six young Aurors were lined up in front of Harry and shyly the first one said, "Most of the girls who want to be Aurors aren't like Tonks…"

"Thank goodness!" came from Kingsley.

"…I think that I speak for all six of us when I say that I have never kissed a boy before so I might not be very good at it."

Harry was a very considerate person, so as he took her in his arms he determined that he would do this properly and make the first kiss for each of them memorable.

It was very obvious to all who were paying even scant attention that the Auror was enjoying the kiss. So as she was being kissed Hermione whispered something to the Headmaster and he conjured six comfortable chairs for the post-kissed girls to sit on.

Each in turn had to be helped to their chair by the members of the Hetaerae and it took the quickest ten minutes to recover from her indisposition and she said, "Where's the list? I want to sign up."

"What list?" asked Ginny sounding puzzled.

She replied, "The list of volunteers for future membership of the Hetaerae."

Nodding their heads the other five were muttering me too as Hermione said, "You have hardly spoken to him and only kissed him once, how can you possibly know that you want to be tied to him for the foreseeable future?"

The first Auror to be kissed started talking and the others were agreeing with her, "I have heard a lot of girls describe their first kiss or when they first kissed their true love and things like that, but I have never ever heard anyone describe a kiss like the one I have just received and I want some more. So, where is the list of hopelessly smitten females, I want to join Harry's Hetaerae."

"Oh lawks!" said Ginny and Hermione at the same time and the other four were agreeing with them. The young Aurors, the Hetaerae girls and Tonks disappeared into the house to talk.

Luna, Ron, Hannah and Neville had all disappeared somewhere, Harry thought that they were all probably snogging in the bushes so he went over to chat with Remus and Hagrid who were talking to Hermione's parents.

After about a quarter of an hour he went to talk to Susan's aunt and after some idle chit chat he asked, "Will those six young ladies you so kindly loaned me today be coming on Friday?"

Amelia smiled, "They didn't seem to be too distressed at having to be here this evening did they? So yes I do believe that I will force them into your company again on Friday."

He looked a bit worried, "I hope that my girls can help them, they all want to join the Hetaerae and I don't know them at all. Do they realise that being near me it isn't exactly the safest place to be and can they remain as Aurors if they join a Hetaerae?"

"I hadn't really thought about the second point but of course they couldn't," she replied, " every time they had a problem a whole bunch of people would come to their rescue. As for the danger I think that they realise that, only as an abstract concept, none of them has ever even seen a death eater in anger, outside of the training module and no one really knows how they will react when they do, until they come under fire."

Harry was still looking fretful, "I hope that my lot can talk some sense into your lot."

Amelia smiled again, "Talking sense into girls that are smitten with the 'Harry bug' doesn't usually work, any way, we will soon find out here they all come."

The group stopped about three yards away and only Hermione came up to Harry, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him then she said quietly, "We had better go somewhere to talk quietly."

Hermione led him away from the crowd and they both went to their place where Godric told them that he would ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed, so they went through into the lounge.

Sprawling on a sofa they spent half an hour undertaking some serious snogging research then Harry said, "You better tell me the bad news."

She didn't look at him but said, "How do you know that it is bad news?"

Gently lifting her chin he smiled at her and said, "Well it can't be good news or you wouldn't bring me here for a good snog, would you?"

Smiling back she said, "Well the easy bit first, Tonks wants to marry you because she knows that she can't be in the Hetaerae, we have told her that we don't mind because we all like Tonks a lot, but after that it would be strictly between her and you. To make matters slightly easier Ginny has decided that as long as she is in the Hetaerae she doesn't care if she is married to you or not."

"Well," Harry said, "I want to marry you first and really I know now that I would be perfectly happy with just that, everything else is just a bonus. To a certain extent I love all of the girls in the Hetaerae and Tonks for that matter, so sometime after we are married we could decide about Tonks, you never know she might change her mind in a couple of months."

"That sounds good, we can tell her that you are not against the idea," she said, "but you won't marry her until sometime after we have had our wedding." Harry nodded, she kissed him delightedly and then she continued, "Needless to say the other girls are a bit more of a problem, all of them still insist that they want to be tied to you, as irrational as that may be, they do all seem very nice but none of us know them, which is what makes the whole thing completely illogical."

Having kissed Hermione again Harry said, "I was talking to Amelia and we realised that if any or all of these girls join a Hetaerae they cannot remain as Aurors because if ever any of them were in trouble then we would all come flying to help them. So until Voldemort is defeated and the aftermath has died down, it would be completely wrong to remove six trained Aurors from the Ministry.

Provided some meetings between them and us are arranged, it will give both sides time to get to know each other, their names can be top of a list, if that is what they want, but the effort against Voldemort is what comes first. The list will not bind either side to anything, it will simply be for consideration by both sides and to see what develops in the future. Warn them all that its existence shouldn't become general knowledge or there will be thousands of names on it."

This time Hermione kissed him passionately and said, "I think that that is about as good as we are going to get and the best option we can offer them."

One of the portraits told them that there were a dozen young ladies waiting patiently for them outside so the couple decided that they were finished and it was time to tell all of them the news.

When the dozen came into the lounge Harry said, "Daphne will you stay here with Hermione she will explain what we have decided and the rest of us will get back to the party, it is not very polite for me to be away all of the time, after all the party is in my honour."

As soon as the five of them had returned to Harry's bedroom he explained what had been decided to his girls and Padma said, "That seems entirely reasonable and is probably a better offer than any of them could have realistically expected, I think that Tonks will be delighted."

Harry went straight to Amelia when he had arrived down stairs and he explained their decision to her also the reasoning behind it, needless to say she was impressed so she assured him that she would do her part.

Within half an hour everyone returned from 'their place', which was just as well because the party was almost over and people were starting to go home. Ron and Luna were eventually found and they went home, by Portkey with his mum, the couple had been told that they would be collected from the Burrow at about nine in the morning.

Hannah wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron with Neville, so Susan took her there via 'their place' and she extracted a promise from Hannah that she would contact her mother if she were going to be very late home. Susan actually thought that Hannah wouldn't go home until Neville took his Portkey back to Professor Sprout but she also believed that she had done as much as she could to keep the peace.

Tonks and the Aurors were the last visitors to leave and the girls lined up again for a very much more chaste kiss than they had received on their arrival and they all appeared to be reasonably happy as they left.

Then it was Tonks turn and she was obviously very emotional. First she thanked Harry for even considering her request and after telling them all that she would see them for breakfast at eight in the morning she kissed him sweetly before departing for her home.

The mail that had arrived throughout the day remained unopened and Harry had the elves transfer all of it to 'their place' where it would be opened sometime in the future. Parvati told him that he should make an effort to open the post from people he knew first thing in the morning but even she didn't think that the rest was in the least urgent.

Eventually the Hetaerae made their way to their homes and Harry bid his two loves a lingering goodnight making certain that they were both happy about the day's developments.

The three of them went to their beds and slept the sleep of the totally knackered.

**Authors Note.** Well that's it and I hope that you enjoyed it **PLEASE REVIEW** and tell me that you forgive the delay.


	11. Chapter 11 The Hetaering

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe all other claimants to anything to do with the H.P. story are simply hangers on to her glory. I thank her for allowing us mere mortals to play in her world and I promise that while I have Harry in my care nothing bad will happen to him. I will leave that to J.K.R. herself in book six. 

**Authors Notes.** For the time being this is the end of the story, I will have to wait for book six before I will know whether it will be possible to continue it. Realistically I would think that a new story will have to be started and I must finish 'Love Conquers All,' as promised.

**H.P. Love is All You Need **

**Chapter 11. The Hetaering. **

As much as the previous day had been filled with several extraordinary things and a party, today promised to be what had, for the three of them, become relatively normal.

The trio arrived at 'their place' at ten to eight to find Tonks and the other five members of the Hetaerae already sat around the table eating breakfast; each of the girls, Tonks included, took an interlude to kiss Harry good morning.

It proved to be a day when they were all of the girls had determined to be particularly enthusiastic with their kissing, especially Daphne.

The previous evening Hermione had mentioned to Harry and Ginny that she thought Daphne might have a slight inferiority complex, no doubt created over the years by Draco and his cronies' continuous snide insults. Here she was a true equal and being treated as such, the complex would soon disappear.

Susan was also improving and she was certainly coping a lot better, once again she had managed to keep on her feet, she even found her way, unaided, back to her chair at the table.

As he was going to sit at the table Harry said, "Tonks! What on earth is that…stuff you're eating for breakfast?"

All of the girls had been equally intrigued but much too polite to ask her.

With a small smile she replied, "Kedgeree." Harry looked suspiciously at her plate and shuddered so she continued, "My dad was in India for years and he started eating it there, when he came home he told mum that he liked it. So my mum started making it for him when he was home, me being daddies little girl I copied him and I gradually grew to like it after all its mainly just rice with hard boiled eggs and smoked fish."

Ginny was looking extremely dubious, "So what's the red powder all over it."

With an innocent expression Tonks said, "It's Cayenne Pepper, it gives it a bit of bite, would you all like to try some?"

Hermione adopted her, 'do you think that I am some kind of idiot,' expression, "Cayenne Pepper is made from ground up red chillies and it's a bit like having a volcano in your mouth, so I for one will pass, but thank you for the offer Tonks."

Harry didn't like smoked fish but the others, in the interest of preserving their mouths, passed up the offer as well and breakfast was completed without anything further, of note, happening.

Before they all went to the room of requirements Tonks insisted that Harry opened at least her present to him from the previous day and when he did he found seven enchanted wrist holsters for their wands six of them were white and Harry's was black.

Feigning innocence and with a cheeky smile Harry said, "Thank you Tonks but I don't usually carry seven wands."

Tonks totally ignored his seven wand comment and said, "Well with you being stinking rich and all that, it was a bit difficult for me to think of something to buy you, but these will help keep you all safe and I guessed that you would appreciate that. When you put them on they disillusion themselves, so they can't be seen and no one else can draw or summon your wand from them. If you girls wear them tomorrow with your posh dresses then most people will not know that you are even carrying wands, quite useful.

The nine of them spent the day in the room of requirements they spent their time training, first they learned to use their wand holsters and then the group was learning to act as a single entity, both offensively and defensively. The prophecy, that had started the roller coaster that would cumulate the next day at the Hetaering, had even defined the positions of five of the nine members of the group and who were they to argue.

If it didn't happen tomorrow excellent, but the Dark Lord would soon be with them and when he arrived he would have to be dealt with.

Once again lunch was taken in the Bedouin tent, however joining them today in addition to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were, Mrs Patil, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Granger and Amelia Bones.

The Headmaster had information to impart and he began, "First let us be clear that the Hetaerae bonding ceremony is the oldest known union between men and women on the planet and it was conceived in pre-history by the gods of the earth; the Lord of the Forest is their manifestation in our dimension.

Wizard's weddings and those of Muggles are generally very much the same, as can be surmised the formation of a Hetaerae is very similar but it isn't the same and I wish to explain the two major superficial differences.

On the day of a wedding it is not normal for the bride and the groom to meet until she approaches the wedding alter, this applies to both sides, for a Hetaering the wizard and the witches walk to the bonding in a procession. It is obvious that they will not have kept out of each other's sight throughout the morning; in fact it is neither possible nor advisable for them to do so.

All manner of people can carry out a wedding ceremony be it Wizard or Muggle, unlike weddings a Hetaering can only be performed by, 'the Lord of the Forest' and in this context, the Forbidden Forrest is 'The Forest'.

I suppose that like most of you I have always thought that the Forrest was forbidden to keep students out, this being related to all of the dangerous creatures in it, it seemed natural. However I have been doing some research and I discovered that it was called the Forbidden Forest eons before Hogwarts was even thought of let alone built. Apparently it was so named because of the danger of upsetting its Lord who in his own way is probably the most powerful magical entity on the planet, so be warned.

Now it is only left for me to wish you all good luck in your life ahead also to remind you that the procession will assemble in the Entrance Hall prior to eleven thirty in the morning, enjoy your afternoon.

Oh and I must also remind you all to bring your wands, this isn't a game!"

After the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress had left Ron started grinning and said, "Well there's something that your precious 'Hogwarts a History' didn't tell you Hermione."

Daphne replied very tartly, "If the Headmaster didn't previously know about the Forbidden Forrest then I would hardly expect the authors of a school historical information book to be aware of it."

Ron looked suitably chastised and said, "Why is everybody having a go at me all the time?"

Luna spoke as though she was trying to explain something to a small child, "Because Ronnikins, although I love you dearly, in some ways, you don't appear to have grown up very much since you were twelve years old and we are all trying to help you to mature a little. Being needlessly crass and rude to people is something little children do, they usually only get chastised for it. If we carry on doing it at our age and actually upset someone a lot they could really hurt you and I would like you to continue in the shape that I am used to. So in future please try to engage your brain before operating your mouth, we will all appreciate it."

Everybody had finished their lunch and they returned to their training for the afternoon, once again they were practicing operating as a group and also synchronising their spell casting.

When they reached Hermione's home that evening the Granger's had a special dinner, the reason was obvious, it was Harry, Ginny and Hermione's last evening of freedom so really truly they all wanted it to be a little special.

It was as well that he was extremely tired or he wouldn't have slept at all, but before he dozed off it occurred to Harry that this would quite probably be the last night he would ever spend alone in his bed.

x-x

Eight o'clock Friday morning found them all gathered somewhat apprehensively around the breakfast table in 'their place', today Tonks was not eating kedgeree she wasn't actually eating anything. The 'all' included the three mothers of four of the girls as well as the aunt of the other two of course Harry and Tonks were also there but, as was everyone else, they were just picking anxiously at the food as well.

All of the fathers had been taken down to the Great Hall for their breakfast, Daphne's uncle, who was officially her guardian, had been one of the first to arrive, he was an 'Unspeakable' and as such he was very difficult to approach.

Ashok Patil, the twins' father was a Senior Healer in St Mungo's Hospital so he and Matt Granger had several things of mutual interest in common. However Arthur (the Muggle lover) Weasley was determined that Ashok was not going to have Matt to himself, Matt was a Muggle after all. In consequence, they were so engrossed in their conversation that it came as quite a shock to the three of them when they were told that it was almost eleven thirty and time for them to assemble in the Entrance Hall. As different as the three of them were, they had managed to become friends in the few hours they had spent chatting together about their different worlds and their children.

Meanwhile back in 'their place' the nervous tension was running high especially amongst the adults, even for Amelia Bones this was an unusual and stressful occasion with her two nieces involved. It related to a prophecy concerning Voldemort and predictions involving the Dark Lord were things that were best treated with the utmost respect, nobody would describe him as the nicest person that they had ever met. His Death Eaters apart, remarkably few people had ever even seen him and survived although two of them would be present today. She determined that in future she would take a leaf out of Albus and Harry's book, both of them had faced him on more than one occasion and neither of them were so scared that they cringed when someone else said his name, after all, it was only a name. She pulled herself together so she concentrated on her nieces, they both looked absolutely delightful and she wasn't going to spoil a momentous day for them.

Molly Weasley was trying not to fuss, but because she was nervous she was still fussing and starting to upset Ginny, eventually her daughter sent her off to check that Ron had washed behind his ears. Halfway from Ginny's room to the room that Ron was using she realised just what Ginny had done to her and she burst out laughing, then she carried on to Ron's room to, deliberately, annoy him for a while. When she eventually returned to Ginny's room the fiery redhead was practically ready so mother and daughter spent their time quite happily chatting and titivating each other's appearance.

Pinkie Patil, the twins mother, was starting to think that this day was purposely designed to find out just how fit she was, or wasn't. She had been trotting backwards and forwards between her two girls rooms in an attempt to offer the maximum support and assistance she could, to each of them. Eventually Padma could see her mother gradually wilting and she sent her off to the lounge to get herself a cup of tea from one of the house elves. When she returned, she was quite refreshed and she was again capable off offering assistance to the pair of them, the fact that they had both moved into one room to finalise their preparations had helped all three of them.

When Jane Granger first went into her daughter's room she was caught between being quite disgusted and flabbergasted. Hermione was wearing fairly tight, white leather shorts that came down to about three inches above her knees, the companion piece appeared to be a white leather basque. Her daughter made no bones about telling her that it wasn't kinky it was dragon hide, from a young Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon and as such it would deflect all but the worst curses that might be thrown at her. Harry had bought it for her as a surprise present, so then he had told her that the hips were the hardest part of the body to dodge with and he liked her hips as they were. As soon as Jane was over her initial shock, she, like her daughter became a model of efficiency and they prepared Hermione for the Hetaering without any trouble. Now her main hope was that her daughter wouldn't need her 'kinky' underwear in anger.

At eleven fifteen they were all ready and after about five minutes cuddling and reassuring each other and the adults, they used their Floo to go down to the Entrance Hall of the castle.

x-x

Needless to say there were a lot of people waiting for them and the first thing that Harry did was to ask the six young Aurors from the previous day to look after Hermione's parents, of course they agreed to do this for him. Tonks had heard his request so after telling her boss she took charge of the young Aurors and arranged with them how they were going to form an inconspicuous honour guard for the Grangers.

There were another twenty Senior Aurors waiting in the entrance hall to form a cortège for the procession that would also include several Hogwarts Professors and the Headmaster.

Noticeable by his absence was the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape, or as both Harry, Ron and at least three of the girls preferred, 'the greasy haired git'.

As the gathering made its way down the steps from the castle doors, they could see, nearly a mile in the distance, a large group gathered near the junction of the forest and the lake and this was where they were heading.

Harry's first reaction was, 'how did the people know where to go?' However he soon realised that there was a golden glow coming from that part of the forest, it would have drawn them like moths to a candle.

When procession was just past half way to their destination a large group of Death Eaters arrived twenty yards in front of it, the Death Eaters had Voldemort to their rear.

The battle with the Death Eaters such as it was, was swift and bloodless.

All of Voldemort's remaining Death Eaters were there but, maybe it was a sign of the times, there were only forty-three of them, in unison Harry and the Hetaerae swept _'Gwahaniad a Selio'_, (sever and seal), once from side to side across them.

All forty-three of the Death Eaters were in two pieces and they had their cuts neatly cauterised.

In a way the cauterisation had made the killing totally impersonal, there was no blood, gore or screaming, one second they were alive, standing ready to do harm, the next they were on the ground in two halves, the Aurors were amazed. There had been no quarter given by the students, the Death Eaters had come to kill or maim, the good side had avoided all injuries and disposed of the lawbreakers, quickly and efficiently.

Three of the severing spells had hit Voldemort's shields twice, they had only caused them to flare six times and he laughed evilly. But by the time he had recovered from the shock of losing his followers and he had aimed his wand at Harry, he heard, _'Ffrwydro'_, a moment before he said, "Ad…"

Seven explosion hexes hit him simultaneously and his shields were gone but so was he, but he was gone sailing, like a golf ball, through the air to land somewhere in the middle of the golden glow nearly half a mile away.

The procession that had been moving regally across the lawn now started to hurry forward, Amelia had detailed four of the Aurors to clear away the bodies and produce a list for them, of who had been killed.

When they reached the Hetaering Dell they could not see the Lord of the Forest because he was emitting a golden glow, which was too bright to look at directly. But they did find a broken Voldemort covered by a grey haze, lying on the ground with his shattered limbs, even now attached, but all at very odd angles, however he was still alive and obviously in a great deal of pain.

As they came over the lip of the dell a voice came into their heads, _"You need not your wands here, oh followers of the light."_

Absolute trust was one of the things the voice instilled in them all and they put their wands away, the voice in their heads returned reflectively, _"It's not human you know, it's a combination of dark magic and an evil, twisted halfblood essence, bound together by magic. _

_Do you want it Harry Potter? _

_You have vanquished it as per the prophecy using the power he knows not the power of love, love of you by others and by you for others. Now it is utterly defeated so if you give it to me I will send it into the abyss for all eternity and then this world will be rid of it forever. _

_So may I have it please?" _

The option of not having to kill in cold blood had unexpectedly been offered to Harry, his instinct was to say yes immediately but he turned to Hermione for corroboration. She too was in doubt and she was worrying her bottom lip so she glanced at the Headmaster who gave a little nod, she started smiling then she looked back at Harry and with a proper smile she nodded confidently.

Having received assurance that his initial instinct had been correct Harry said, "You may have it to do with what ever you wish, I assume that it will not be pleasant."

The mental effect of having someone burst out laughing inside your head was something that no one who was there would ever be able to adequately describe in words. Harry didn't know it, but it had been many hundreds of years since the Lord of the Forest had laughed and now he was pleased to do so.

Eventually the Lord of the Forest's mind speech said, _"Yes you may safely assume that it will not be very pleasant, I am about to outline the future as it pertains to this abomination. _

_You are to have your very own private abyss; you never endeared yourself sufficiently to anyone in this life to ever have a single friend. So you will have your dearest wish you are going to live forever but the pain of all of your broken bones will remain with you. _

_You will be alone for all time. _

_Good bye."_

The grey haze that surrounded Voldemort appeared to compress and eventually it disappeared then a great weight seemed to lift from the world as their minds were filled with joy.

Now the intense golden glow from the Lord of the Forest started to diminish somewhat and as it did they could see that he took the form of a great male unicorn who was accompanied by six normal female unicorns.

"_I apologise for the intrusion, to those who come for their Hetaering,"_ the Lord of the Forest said, _"are you now ready?"_

The seven made their way down into the dell where they were each approached by one of the unicorns, the male going to Harry, a soft, translucent golden haze swallowed them and the wonderful beasts rested their horns on the shoulder's of the seven. A great sense of peace and love came over them it was followed by an intense feeling of unity coupled with respect for each other, also the certain knowledge that all would give their life in defence of their unity.

When the haze cleared the joining was done and the Lord told them so, but he asked them to wait a few more minutes and then he called, _"Adam Ollivander are you here as I commanded?"_

Mr Ollivander manoeuvred his way to the front of the spectators and said, "How may I be of service, my Lord?"

The unicorn said, _"I allow you of times to come and collect materials for your business from my Forest, you have never offered and I have never asked for payment, well today I am asking. You are to draw one tail hair from each of us, it is for your saviours and you are to use the correct hair for the person each of we seven unicorn's have aligned ourselves with. _

_I am asking that you make them each a staff of life and for this you will require wood from the tree of life, which as you well know is the Holly. Holly trees are not usually big enough to give sufficient wood, but if you come near here at eight in the morning one of my number and my friend Hagrid will lead you into 'My Forest' to where you can collect the wood. _

_Jane and Matt Granger will you please come forward?" _

Hermione's mother and father momentarily looked shocked but they soon came down into the dell and the Lord of the Forest continued, _"You personify what is best amongst all people, you are Muggles yet you not only allow your only daughter into our Magical world but you support both her and her friends within it. I wish to give you a small gift, that of being able to see the things that are normally hidden from non-magical folk, I thought of making you magical but you are now adults and that gift would probably cause too many problems in your lives. However if you can see it is possible that the Headmaster will be able to use your knowledge for the teaching of Muggle Studies and you will be much nearer to your daughters world." _

A golden glow surrounded Matt and Jane and when it cleared they were able to see many things that had previously been hidden from their eyes.

The Lord of the Forest continued, _"Headmaster I have told Bain that he is to beg Firenze's forgiveness and ask him to rejoin the heard with full permission for him together with any of the other centaurs that wish, to help the children as needed. _

Lastly Harry and you ladies, know that the staffs Ollivander makes for each of you will be extremely powerful so you are all to be very careful with them, if you ask Godric he will direct you to the correct books to study. You and henceforth all of your children will be forever welcome to enter and study in 'The Forest', it is time that the old magic residing here was relearned. If ever you need one of us, even if it is only for advise, then if you come near this place we will come to you, virginity will not be an issue for you six ladies.

_Ah I see that Ollivander has finished collecting tail hairs at last, so we will be going now, goodbye to you seven and we will see you again." _

The seven unicorns turned and following the Lord of the Forest they disappeared into the trees and the dell, which had appeared magically in the morning, disappeared and the ground took up its normal aspect.

Nobody said anything or moved for several minutes, they were all stunned by the enormity of some of the things that had transpired, but eventually people started talking quietly then Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her gently.

The other five girls were amazed and they all exclaimed at the same time, "I felt that!"

Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her, when he stopped Hermione was smiling and nodding her head, it obviously worked for all of them.

With wide eyes and a big smile Ginny said, "What's going to happen tonight when you two…"

Ginny couldn't continue because she and the other four were giggling too much, Hermione and Harry had complexions that would be a good colour match for a beetroot.

**The End. **

**Authors Notes.** Your Howlers are expected and will be well received, however where would I go from here that wouldn't seriously impinge on a sequel. The situation I have tried to leave myself in is one that I like and it will not be too restrictive if I decide to continue the tale, there are many possibilities.

There is now less than three weeks before the release of book six and I must finish 'Love Conquers All', as well. So if you can find it in your hart to forgive me **PLEASE REVIEW **and thank you.


End file.
